Kitsune: Assassin for Hire
by MehaandIruka
Summary: Naruto comes back from training and finds the village under attack by the Akatsuki. He lures them out of the village but never returns. Three years later a hired assassin appears.But why is Hinata so attracted to him? I suck at summaries. Please give a tr
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peoples! This is my first published story. So please be nice, even if you don't like it! As soon as i figure out how to add chapters i'll have them up. I don't own any Naruto, except a few posters, but i don't think that counts. Anywho! Enjoy! **

**Kitsune: Assassin for Hire**

"_NARUTO COME BACK! NARUTO PLEASE!" _Sakura screams out. All of a sudden she hears:

"_PIEN!"_ as she looks up to the Hokage Tower and sees a boy about her age with blonde hair wearing a black and orange outfit, standing on top of the building.

"_Naruto." _She whispers as tears fall down her face. The Fifth Hokage and her ANBU turn around and see him standing there glaring at the man floating in the middle of the air above the village. The man turns towards him as the boy says:

"_This is between you and me. Leave the people of this village alone." _Lady Hokage notices the hatred and malice in his voice as Pien responds:

"_Fine. I will leave them alone, for now. After I acquire the Nine Tailed Fox I will finish here." _All of a sudden the other Piens and Kohnan come up beside him.

"_There is a clearing. Just outside the village. Meet me there in five minutes." _Naruto says. The Pien he was talking to nods his head as they leave. He then turns his attention to Lady Hokage as she says:

"_I'll send back up to help-"_

"_No. No back up. I will do this on my own." _He says cutting her off. A shocked expression takes over her face as she says:

"_WHAT! NO BACK UP! DON'T BE FOOLISH!" _

"_I'm not being foolish. There are too many people wounded to be sending a squad off to help me. Besides, this is my fight. I have to do this alone. ...Don't worry, so much. Pervy-sage was a good teacher. When he wasn't fulfilling his nickname." _He says grinning a little. He then leaps off the top of the building and lands on the railing.

"_If you don't come back in one piece, I'm not going to sew back together." _She says as he lands on the railing. He then smiles that foxy grin he is famous for and jumps on to a rooftop, heading for the gates. As he gets near them he looks and sees Ibiki, Inoichi, Ino and some others standing around someone lying on the ground. As he gets closer he notices who it is.

"_Shizune." _He whispers as he jumps down and runs up to them. As he gets there he says:

"_What happened?" _Ino gasps as she turns around and says:

"_Naruto." _Inoichi explains how one of the Piens was reading her mind, then they picked her up and separated something as she fell off the building. Naruto clenches his fist as he asks:

"_Is she going to be alright?" _

"_I don't know." _Inoichi says. Naruto tightens his fist as he turns around and walks off.

"_Where are you going?" _Ino asks .Naruto doesn't stop but just responds:

"_I'm going to fight the Akatsuki."_

"_Alone?" _she asks a little bit of worry in her voice. He nods his head as she says:

"_Naruto! You can't! They are really strong. You can't poss-"_

"_Ino, I didn't leave the village for the hell of it. I've been training to fight them for years. Besides, I'm really strong. You know I never thought I would say this to you but-Stop worrying about me so much. I'll be fine. Just trust me, for once. I know what I'm doing. I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf Village-Konohagkure. Future Hokage. So just relax." _With that he disappears as he runs towards the gates.

"_You better come back, Future Hokage." _She says mocking him.

"_He will." _Ino turns around as she sees a battered Sakura standing there.

"_How do you know that?" _she asks.

"_I know Naruto. And If I'm right he'll come back bragging about how he took them out." _The pink haired konoichi says, smiling.

"_You think he's that strong?" _Ino asks.

"_I know he is. Naruto won't lose. He can't. No matter who his opponent is he never loses. This time is no different." _She says. **'Well, except one person.' **Sakura thinks as she walks up to Shizune and starts examining her.

"_I hope your right." _Ino says.** 'I do too.' **Sakura thinks as Shizune sits up. She instructs Ibiki to take her to the hospital to rest.

* * *

Naruto is running through the forest thinking:** 'Good thing I read all those scrolls when I was younger. Some of those Justus will come in handy today. Especially the forbidden ones.' **He sees the trees stop in front of him as he grabs a kunai knife and jumps into the clearing. He sees the Piens and Kohnan standing in front of him.

"_Sorry to keep you waiting. I had some last minute things to take care of." _Naruto says the hatred back in his voice.

"_Hope you said all your goodbyes." _The head Pien says.

"_Nope. Don't need to. I'm not the one who's going to die." _Naruto says icily.

"_Let's begin, shall we." _Head Pien says.

"_Let's."_ Naruto says making hand signs.

* * *

Tsunade is standing on the roof of the Hokage Tower, looking towards the clearing where Naruto and the Akatsuki are fighting. She had sent her ANBU to help the wounded after he left and went to the hospital to heal them. By now all of the wounded have been healed and are resting. All of a sudden she senses people coming as she says:

"_What do you want?" _

"_You are not going to send backup?" _she glances backwards and sees two people. One is a man with brown hair and glasses on. The other is a woman with her white hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head and a pin sticking through it with a chain and ball hanging off of it. They were the council elders. Tsunade sighs as she looks back towards the clearing and says:

"_No." _she really hates putting up with the senile old fools as she calls them.

"_No? Why not?" _the older man asks.

"_Because he asked me not to." _Tsunade says matter-factly.

"_That is not a good enough reason. What if he gets caught? Then what Tsunade?" _the woman says.

"_He will not get caught." _She says trying to keep her temper under control, which was not working.

"_How do you know this?" _the woman asks.

"_Because I trust Naruto." _She replies getting angry.

"_Trust. The people of this village trust you to keep them safe." _The man says. (Sorry I don't know their names.)

"_I know. That's what I'm doing." _Tsunade says as Ibiki, Iruka, and Anko walk up the stairs. Just as they reach the top they see the two council leaders facing Tsunade who is facing towards the village. They consider going away until the conversation is over, but they stop as they hear what was said next.

"_Really? You just sent the Kyubbi vessel to fight the Akatsuki. How are-" _the woman asks as Tsunade turns around and yells:

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU-HE IS NOT A JUST A WEAPON! HE IS A HUMAN BEING AND A NINJA OF KONOHA! HE WOULD NEVER PUT THIS VILLAGE IN DANGER! HE WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THIS VILLAGE! WE'RE LUCKY THAT AFTER EVERYTHING PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE PUT HIM THROUGH HE WANTS TO PROTECT US AND NOT KILL US ALL!!" _Just then the earth shakes as Tsunade turns back around and sees a bluish glow at one end of the clearing. A few seconds later the earth shakes again as the other end of the clearing glows. She exhales as she leans up on the rail and says:

"_If you're worried about my ability to keep this village safe then appoint another Hokage. Otherwise back off and let me run this village the way I see fit." _They look at each other as she senses them leave and the others walk up.

"_They really get on my nerves. I wish they would find someone else to pester." _Tsunade says looking at the clearing.

"_Are you alright Lady Hokage?" _Iruka asks.

"_I'll be better when the little brat gets his butt back in this village." _Tsunade says as she sees the clearing glow again and then die down. All of a sudden a chill runs up all their spines as they sense the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. Then they see a dome of red go over the clearing as a huge explosion erupts. As they feel the percussion off of it they shield their faces. After it's over they look back at the clearing and see it bigger than before and notice an eerie silence.

"_Crane! Deer!" _Tsunade calls out. Out of nowhere two ANBU drop behind them knelling, with one fist on the ground and the other on their leg. One has a crane mask on with long, red hair down to her waist. She is wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with the sleeves covering her hands along with a pair of black capris and black ninja sandals. She has a black vest over the shirt. The other has a deer mask on with short, spiky brown hair. He is wearing a black short sleeved shirt with black gloves on along with a vest, like the girl, black pants and black ninja sandals.

"_Go to the clearing and see what just happened!" _she orders.

"_HAI!" _they say as they disappear. They reappear in the clearing and see a gruesome scene. There are body parts, blood, and pieces of clothing, some of it black with red and some black with orange, scattered everywhere.

"_I wonder which monster did this." _Crane says. They look at each other as Deer says:

"_I'm going to have a look around." _And he walks off as Crane looks around and sees a piece of long black cloth with silver in the middle lying on the ground next to a tree. She notices the sun glint off of it as she walks closer.

"_DEER!" _She yells after her partner. Deer is by her side in a flash as he looks down and sees a Leaf Village headband.

"_We need to report this to Lady Hokage, immediately." _He says as he grabs it and leaves. She follows his lead as she disappears and reappears in front of Lady Hokage and the three proctors. Tsunade turns around as she says:

"_Report." _Deer then tells her what they saw and says:

"_This and shreds of clothing is all we found of Uzumaki Naruto." _As he hands her the headband. Tsunade takes the headband and stares at it not believing that this was all that was left of the blonde headed knucklehead that she had come to think of as a little brother. She then looks up and says:

"_Get me Rookie Nine and Team Gai." _

Please review! I want to know what you think! Thank you!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I figuered it out! Um...enjoy the story!

* * *

As soon as Ino left Sakura she went to find the others and tell them about Naruto's fight. They started to get worried so they decided to help clean up the debris, hoping to get preoccupied. Later on their parents came by to lend a hand.

"_I hope Naruto's alright. That last blast kind of has me worried." _Tenten says.

"_I'm sure he's alright. It's Naruto we're talking about." _Kiba says.

"_You guys have a lot of faith in him." _Inoichi says.

"_Yeah well. He's always been there for us." _Ino says.

"_Lady Hokage would like to see Rookie Nine and Team Gai."_ Deer says. Making all of them jump sky high.

"_I hate how you ANBU do that." _Kiba say. Deer smirks, although no one knows but him, as Crane laughs a little.

"_Did she say why?" _Shikaku asks.

"_It concerns Uzumaki Naruto." _Crane says as she stops laughing and thinks of that clearing again. They immediately stop what they are doing and look at each other. They nod their heads as they follow the ANBU back to the Hokage Tower. They walk up to the roof and see Lady Hokage leaning up against the rail, her back facing them along with Ibiki, Anko, and Iruka. The two ANBU walk about three feet from her and kneel as the girl says:

"_Rookie Nine and Team Gai, My Lady." _She exhales as she straightens up and says:

"_Thank you. Dismissed." _They then disappear as Sakura asks:

"_Is something wrong Lady Tsunade?" _

"_I hate this part of the job." _She says as she turns around. The kids get a look of confusion on their faces as Ino asks:

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Did you kids feel the explosion a few minutes ago?" _she asks.

"_I think the whole village felt that. What was it?" _Kiba says.

"_I'm not really sure but I sent the two ANBU from before to investigate. When they came back they said that all they found was blood, pieces of clothing and body parts everywhere. They then handed me this." _She says as she holds out a headband with the Konoha symbol on it. All of them go white in the face as Sakura asks:

"_W-What does that mean?" _

"_I'm not sure, yet. I sent another squad there to look around." _She says.

"_What if they don't find anything?" _Shino asks.

"_I'm afraid I'll have to pronounce him dead." _She says as her voice gives on the last word. Hinata gasps as she puts her hand to her mouth and tears start falling down her cheeks. Neji walks over to her to comfort his cousin. After Naruto kicked his but in the Chunin Exams he's had a new respect for him, although he would never admit it. He accepted his cousin liking him and didn't mind Naruto that much, but only when he wasn't being annoying.

"_This…This can't be right."_ Sakura says.

"_Are you sure?" _Kiba asks.

"_I wish I wasn't." _Lady Tsunade says grimly.

"_Not Naruto. This isn't supposed to happen to him. He was going to be Hokage." _Lee says as they walk off to tell their parents.

"_I know. Trust me. I feel the same. " _Tsunade says hanging her head.

"_May I ask a question?" _Shikamaru asks. Tsunade looks up and nods her head.

"_If they don't find anything and you do have to pronounce him…dead…_ _what are you going to do with his things? He never had any family." _he asks, struggling with the word dead.

"_I don't know. I'm still hoping that I don't have to do that. Why? Do you want something of his?" _she asks.

"_No, nothing like that. It's just that I think Hinata should get it. She was the one who always truly believed in him. She knew how strong he really was when the rest of us just thought he was annoying." _He says. Tsunade smiles as she nods her head and says:

"_I agree. But let's hold off on that till…necessary. Sigh…I need some sake." _She says as she walks back towards the office. As she walks up to Shikamaru she stops and says:

"_Here. Give this to Hinata. It'll help her more than me." _As she hands it to him. He nods his head as he walks out of the tower and back towards the debris.

* * *

"_What's wrong with you guys?" _Inoichi asks as they walk up.

"_You look like your puppy just died." _Kiba's mom says. Every one of them flinches at the last word as Kiba gives his mom a look.

"_Well, are going to tell us what's going on, or not?" _Shikaku asks.

"_Naruto's…missing." _Kiba says, not wanting to call his friend dead. The parents stop working as they look at each other.

"_Lady Hokage said if she doesn't find anything in the clearing proving he is still alive, then she'll have to pronounce him…dead." _Ino says her voice giving away on the last word, as Lady Hokage's had done. The parents then get a sense of how important Naruto was to them as Shikaku says:

"_I'm so sorry kids." _He looks up as he sees his son walk out of the tower. Shikamaru walks over to Hinata who was sitting down to keep from passing out. He knew out of all of them this was going to be the hardest for her to get through. He kneels down in front of her as he says:

"_Here. Lady Hokage wants you to have this. She said it would help you more than it would her." _as he hands her Naruto's headband. She reaches out and takes it as she says:

"_T-Thank you, Shikamaru." _As new tears flood her eyes.

"_I know how you felt towards him, Hinata. Although we were his friends you saw something that we didn't in him. I know this is going to be hard for you to get through, but please don't do it alone. We are all here for you." _he says referring to his friends standing around him. The others were shocked that Shikamaru could be so caring since most of the time he cast women off as troublesome. But they nod their heads when he says the last line. Hinata smiles as she nods her head and clutches the headband in her hands. He smiles as she stands up and says:

"_Ino, do you think you can come with me. I need to tell Chouji and I'm not sure how he'll react." _Ino nods her head as she walks up to him and he says:

"_Someone needs to tell Konohamaru." _

"_I will." _Sakura says.

"_I'll go with you."_ Tenten says.

"_And we'll go tell the people at Ichiraku's." _Kiba says.

"_I'll come, too." _Shino says as Kiba nods his head.

"_Why don't you take Hinata home and let her rest, Neji." _Shikamaru says. Neji nods his head as he helps his cousin up and they walk towards the Hyuuga Compound. The others then walk off and go find Naruto's other friends. A few days later nothing was found at the clearing except what Deer and Crane saw, so Tsunade publicly announced his death. All of the ninja couldn't believe that Naruto was dead. They had just started respecting him and he is now dead. Of course Tsunade refused to have a funeral without a body, this way there was always hope. The other villagers, non-ninja, held a celebration that night and got drunk yelling:

"_THE DEMON BRAT IS DEAD!" _(Author's thought: LET'S KILL THEM ALL!)

* * *

I hate them, don't you. Anyways, next chapter- Kitsune appears! Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Three Years Later

Three teenagers are running through the trees in the forest. One is a girl with long, bluish-black hair that reaches her waist and has lavender pupil-less eyes. She is wearing a lavender shirt that on the left side is sleeveless, while on the right has a long sleeve that overflows her hand along with lavender capris with a strip of purple down the legs. She has on blue ninja sandals, a purple, fingerless glove on her left hand and a black clothed headband. Beside her is a guy with spiky, brown hair in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple, with brown eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a Chunin vest on over it along with brown pants and blue ninja sandals. Beside him is another girl with short, pink hair that goes to her mid-neck. She is wearing a red halter top that ties behind her neck and stops right above her belly button along with a short, red miniskirt and blue ninja sandals. They talk among themselves as they jump from tree to tree.

"_Man, I can't wait to get back to the village." _The guy says.

"_Yeah. I just want to rest for a little while." _The blue haired girl says, her voice softer.

"_Knowing my luck, Lady Tsunade will probably have something else for me to do." _The pink haired girl says.

"_Sakura, Hinata. You guys hear that?" _the guy asks. They listen for a minute but they don't hear anything, not even a bird. They look at each other and nod. They each draw kunai out and land on the forest floor.

"_What do you think is going on, Shikamaru?" _Sakura whispers.

"_I'm not sure. Just stay on your guard." _He whispers back. The girls nod their heads as they walk carefully, looking around. All of a sudden three guys appear and smile as one of them says:

"_Well lookie here at what we walked upon." _

"_Three lost, little ninja." _Another says. They all have on a brown shirt, black pants, and blue ninja sandals. But one guy, has brown hair that goes to his jaw, while another one has brownish-blond hair that goes to his shoulders, and the last one has black, spiky hair that goes to his mid-neck.

"_We aren't lost. We just want to get back to our village. We don't want any trouble." _Shikamaru says. They smile as the black haired guy says:

"_That's too bad. Cause you just walked into trouble. This is our territory. And you are not supposed to be on it." _

"_Sorry, we didn't know. We'll just go around." _Hinata says turning around just as another guy with green hair in a ponytail with some hanging down by his face comes out in front of her saying:

"_Sorry, can't let you do that." _Grinning. She looks back at the others as the green haired guy says:

"_Hey, Jazis. I like this one. She's pretty." _

"_Naw, I like the pink haired one." _The brown haired guy says.

"_Well, I guess that settles it. We'll take the girls." _The black haired guy says. The others grin as the three teenagers lift their kunai knives to their faces and get ready to fight. The green haired guy takes two steps toward Hinata as they hear:

"_Leave them alone or die." _They all look up as the other guys laugh and the black haired man says:

"_Are we supposed to be afraid?" _

"_If you are smart, you would be. But then again after watching you guys for a few minutes, it seems to me that you are all just ignorant." _The voice said again. He scowls and says:

"_Why don't you come down here and say that to my face."_

"_Are you going to leave them alone?" _the voice asks.

"_No." _he says back. They all listen for the voice to say something else, but hear absolutely nothing.

"_What I thought. All talk and no action." _The black haired guy says. The green haired guy just grins and looks back towards Hinata. He lifts his left foot up and a shuriken hits him right between the eyes. He looks up and then falls over, dead. The other three notice as the brown haired one says:

"_What the he-"_as another shuriken right hits him right between the eyes and he falls over dead. The other two back off a little as the black haired guy says:

"_W-Who are you?" _suddenly a guy drops in between the other two, stabs the brownish-blond haired guy in the heart, who drops dead, and then puts his kunai blade against the black haired guys throat.

"_I warned you." _he says as he cuts his throat and he drops dead. As the black haired guy drops to the ground the three teenagers take in his appearance. The guy is wearing a black, muscle shirt that has fishnet to his chest, a pair of black pants and black ninja sandals. He also has on black, fingerless gloves, a katana on the left side of this waist and a holder on the right, along with a shuriken holster on his right leg. He also has a long, black jacket that stops at his knees over his shirt. He has the hood pulled up with a piece of black fabric sewed in it, which comes up to a few inches below the eyes and is fastened around his neck. He quickly wipes off his kunai and puts it up. He then looks up at the others and stares at them for a minute which makes them nervous. They quickly go back into their fighting stances as he turns around and they see written in red the word: Kitsune and the kanji for fox on his back. He quickly disappears as the teenagers relax a little and the pink haired girl thinks** 'OH MY GOD! Now I know why they call them muscle shirts. I've never seen anyone with as many muscles as he has. And so uniformed. I bet he has a six pack! ' **Her inner Sakura was drooling and she checked, when no one was looking, to make sure it was just her inner self.

"_Come on. We need to get back to Konoha." _Shikamaru says. The other two nod as they jump back up into the trees.

* * *

'**Dammit, I'm running low on supplies and money. I guess I have no choice, I have to go back to Konoha.'** Kitsune thinks as he runs through the trees. **'I haven't been back there in three years. I just can't let them know who I really am.' **He then thinks of a memory of why he left Konoha.

**Flashback**

He is standing in a clearing as he rushes forward and unleashes his justsu on his enemies. But his justsu backfires as he gets thrown backwards and hits a tree back first, with the tree bending where he hit. He falls to the ground as he struggles to get his breath. He sits up as he feels his ribs moving back into place and his wounds start healing. He feels his chakra level dangerously low as two ANBU appear in the clearing in front of him. He starts to lose consciousness as he hears:

"_I wonder which monster did this." _

He wakes up and notices he's in a room as he hears a door open. He turns his head and sees an older man, probably in his late forties walk in. He has on a gray shirt, with light brown pants and black sandals.

"_About time you woke up." _He says as he sits down beside the bed.

"_How long have I been out?" _Kitsune asks.

"_About a week. You had some pretty serious injuries when I found you."_ the old man says.

"_Where am I?" _Kitsune asks after a few seconds.

"_In the Rainfall Village." _He says.

"_Oh." _Kitsune says as the last words he heard in the clearing comes back to him. **'I've had enough. I'm fed up with being treated that way. ' **Kitsune thinks as the old man asks:

"_So, what happened?" _Kitsune sighs as he says:

"_It's a long story." _

"_I've got time." _The old man says. Kitsune sighs again as he tells the old man his story, from the start. As soon as he was done the old man whistles and says:

"_Well ,you've certainly been through a lot. Where are you from?"_

"_Doesn't matter. I'll never go back." _Kitsune replies.

"_I see. Well, don't you worry. You're secret is safe with me. Now get some rest." _The old man says as he stands up and walks towards the door.

"_What's your name?" _Kitsune asks.

"_Kenza. And yours?" _he says opening the door.

"_Kitsune." _He says after thinking it through.

"_Thank you, Kenza." _He says. The old man smiles as he says:

"_After you heal up I want to show you something. Up to it?" _

"_Sure." _Kitsune says. Kenza nods his head as he walks out of the room.

**End Flashback**

'**Kenza was the one who started me traveling. After he taught about the gravity seal, I decided to go to other villages to see if any one was willing to pass down their teachings to others. I was lucky I met some people who did.' **Kitsune thinks as he stops in front of the gates of the one place he swore he would never go. Konohakgure. As he stands there he takes a quick breath and he walks towards the gates. As he gets to them a guard steps in front of him and says:

"_Wait a minute, buddy. State your business in Konoha." _**'So he's still a guard.' **he thinks as he says:

"_I'm running low on supplies and money, so I thought I could stock up at the nearest village, this one." _getting looks from the other guards. The guard he is talking to looks at him suspiciously as he asks:

"_How are you going to get money?" _

"_I figured I would offer my services to the Hokage. And any one else who needs it." _Kitsune says.

"_What kind of services?" _he asks.

"_Sorry, but I would like to talk to your Hokage first. If my services are not required here then I will leave and go some where else." _Kitsune says.

"_Very well. I will escort you to the Hokage Tower." _He says stepping aside, wanting to be behind him incase he tried something.

"_Thank you." _Kitsune says as he walks into the village. '**Nothing ever changes here. Even though the middle of the village was taken out, they rebuilt it exactly like before.' **He thinks as he walks towards the tower getting all kinds of looks, but then again he's had worse. The crowd in front of him separates and makes a path.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter-Kitsune meets Crane!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Enjoy!

* * *

Lady Tsunade was slumped over her desk with her face in her right hand, leaning on her elbow, looking bored as she listened to the proctors talk about the Chunin Exams. Ever since three years ago Lady Tsunade has gotten a little meaner and stays drunk a lot more. She sighs as she looks out the window in her office. That's when Shikamaru asks:

"_Lady Hokage, have you heard of someone named Kitsune?" _She lifts up her head and looks at him saying:

"_Who?" _

"_I've heard of him. Apparently he's a hired assassin who travels from village to village offering his services." _Another proctor responds.

"_Why are you-"_she starts but is cut off by someone yelling:

"_YOU'RE A HIRED ASSASSIN!" _in the hall way. Just then the door is opened as the guard is thrown into the room and Kitsune says:

"_Now just calm down." _**'Shit! That's the guy from before.' **Shikamaru thinks as he pulls out a kunai. Everyone sees him and follows his lead. Kitsune sighs as he rolls his eyes saying:

"_It's just a waste of time." _He then zips through the room and sits down on the edge of the desk beside the Hokage as he says:

"_Do you really expect me to believe that if I told you I was a hired assassin that you would have let me in to see the Hokage?" _Everyone freezes as they hear the voice coming from behind them and quickly turn around.

"_We will not let you attack the Fifth Hokage of our village." _Ibiki says.

"_If I was here to attack her I would have done that instead of sitting here." _Kitsune says.

"_Then why are you here? And get off of my desk!" _Lady Hokage says sitting back in her chair. Kitsune stands up and faces her saying:

"_Sorry. I'm running low on supplies and money, so when I came by this village I thought I would offer my services or at least stock up." _

"_I see. Unfortunately, I don't have any body I want killed at the moment." _She says.

"_I can do more than just assassinate people. I was trained as a ninja and can help you with your missions." _He says.

"_Really? What kind of training?" _she asks with curiosity in her eyes. The others are surprised that she might actually consider thinking about hiring this guy.

"_I'm trained in Ninjustsu, Taijustsu, and Genjustsu, including forbidden techniques, summonings, shuriken, kunai knife, and sword fighting, stealth, battlefield tactics and Chakra manipulation." _He says without missing a beat. They just stand there astounded as the list goes on and on and on. Once it does stop they can't believe that someone could actually have this much training.

"_Your hired. Go get some supplies and I'll find you when I have a mission ready." _They just stare at her as he says:

"_Thank you." _and walks out of the office. Tsunade looks back towards the proctors and says:

"_What?" _

"_Why did you hire him?" _Anko asks shocked.

"_Did you not hear that list of training he's had?" _Lady Tsunade says.

"_That doesn't mean anything." _Ibiki says.

"_Look we could use all the help we can get and I'm not about to refuse HIS help." _She says in her end-of-discussion voice.

"_But we can we trust him?." _Iruka asks. Tsunade shrugs her shoulders saying:

"_Hell if I know." _Everyone just stares at her as she says:

"_Look I'm going to have him watched so stop worrying. And you! Get back to your post!" _

* * *

Hinata is talking to Kiba, along with Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Lee on the bridge that has rafter looking things.

"_So, how was your mission?" _Neji asks.

"_It was…weird." _She says thinking of Kitsune.

"_Weird how?" _Kiba asks.

"_Well, on our way back to the village, we ran into some troublemakers. We tried to pass peacefully, but they wanted a fight. And when they were about to attack we heard this voice." _She says.

"_A voice? What did it say?"_ Ino asks.

"_Leave them alone or die." _Hinata says.

"_What happened?" _Lee asks.

"_Well, the troublemakers laughed and asked if they were supposed to be afraid. The voice said if you are smart yes, but apparently you are ignorant." _she says smiling a little.

"_What did they do?" _Neji asks.

"_They got mad and told him to come down there and say it to their faces." _She says.

"_What did the voice say?" _Tenten asks.

"_It asked if they were going to leave us alone. They said no, of course." _She says.

"_Then what happened?" _Shino asks. You know they are really in into this if Shino asks something.

"_Nothing, at first. But the troublemakers took it as a sign of weakness and smarted off about all talk and no action. They turned their attention back to us and on of them started to step when a shuriken came out of nowhere and hit him right between the eyes. He fell to the ground and another one said something, but when I looked at him he was also hit between the eyes. The other two backed off and one screamed Who are you. That's when I saw something drop between them and watched him just stab one of them in the heart. He then turns his blade on his partner and says I warned you and cut his throat. But what was weird and a little scary was there wasn't even a hint of hesitation in his movements." _She says.

"_Sorry about that. I didn't mean to upset you. I was actually hoping to catch them alone." _A voice says behind her. She tenses up to the familiar deep voice as she turns around and sees Kitsune standing there.

"_You? What are you doing here? Did you follow us?" _she asks.

"_I left first, so technically you followed me." _He says as he thinks:** 'She's…wearing my old headband.' **A little surprised.

"_Who is that Hinata?" _Kiba asks.

"_The voice." _She says. Shock takes over their faces as he says:

"_My name is Kitsune." _

"_Sorry. But what are you doing here?" _she asks, curious.

"_I was running low on supplies and money, so I had to stop at the next village I came to in order to keep going, which happened to be this on." _He says.

"_You was? So does that mean you're leaving?" _Kiba asks a little too happy.

"_No. I've got my supplies, but I haven't got my money yet." _He says.

"_Oh. Well, when are you going to get it?" _Ino asks, mentally drooling over the muscles the shirt was showing off.

"_After I complete a mission." _He says.

"_Wait a minute. Complete a mission? What, are you some kind of mercenary?" _Shino asks.

"_Well, I'm a hired assassin by trade. But I'm going to be helping out the Hokage with some missions in order get money." _He says. He grins as fear plasters their faces when he says hired assassin.

"_Relax. I'm not here to kill anybody." _He says. He then turns around and looks up in a tree behind him saying:

"_Got that Sparky?" _There sitting in a tree, watching him was an ANBU with a dog mask on. Kitsune laughs a little as

the guy's eyes get big and he curses under his breath then disappears.

* * *

The proctors are still in the Hokage office as the dog masked ANBU appears, kneeling in front of her.

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching the assassin." _She says.

"_I'm afraid I was found out." _He says.

"_Found out? How in the-YOU'RE ANBU FOR GOD'S SAKE!" _she says getting mad.

"_I'm not sure. I did everything right, but-"_he says getting cut off by Lady Hokage saying:

"_Apparently not everything. Sigh…Who else saw you?"_

"_Just him." _He says. Her eyebrow rises as she asks:

"_You sure?" _

"_Positive My Lady." _He says. She sits back in her chair as she says:

"_Alright then. Go back to ANBU central and tell Crane to follow him. And tell her to be careful not to get caught." _He nods his head as he disappears.

* * *

Kitsune is leaned up against the trunk of a tree in the middle of a field and was just falling asleep when he hears a noise. He listens closely as he recognizes what it is. **'Great! Another babysitter.' **he thinks as the noise stops a few feet behind him.

"_What happened to Sparky?" _he asks. He hears nothing but silence.

"_I know you're back there. About five feet away from me and you have on some kind of clothing with extra cloth. Maybe overflowing sleeves." _He says again. He hears her move again as she runs to where he is at and jumps down in front of her.

"_All right. How do keep finding us out?" _she asks. He opens his eyes as he recognizes her. **'No wonder she smells familiar. She's the girl ANBU from the clearing.'** He thinks as he says:

"_I told you. I heard your sleeves moving in the air as you were running.' _He says trying to remain civil.

"_What about the last one?" _she asks.

"_Everything makes a sound. I heard his pant's legs rubbing together." _He says biting his tongue, not literally.

"_You really expect me to believe that you can hear all of that?" _she says smartly.

"_I trained blindfolded for about a year, so that made my ears very sensitive." _He says, his anger showing through a little.

"_Why would anyone train blindfolded?" _she asks.

"_I don't know about you, but I like to know when I'm about to get ambushed. This way I can hear them and it won't be a surprise attack. And I won't be injured." _He says snapping at her. He sighs as he relaxes and says:

"_Look, just go back and tell your Hokage that I won't bother anyone while I'm in her village. Unless they bother me first." _He then shuts his eyes and hears her run off.

* * *

The proctors were just about to leave, finally, when Crane appears in front of her.

"_Not you, too." _Lady Hokage says.

"_I'm afraid so. I stayed five feet away from him, but he still found me out." _She says.

"_How?" _Lady Tsunade asks.

"_He said that he heard my sleeves in the wind as I was running and that he heard Dog's pant's legs rubbing together when he was following him." _She says. This peaks Lady Tsunade's curiosity as she asks:

"_Really?" _Crane nods her head as she says:

"_He said that he trained blindfolded for a year and that his hearing is very sensitive." _

"_That's interesting, but very believable." _She says. Everyone looks at her and some are curious if maybe she isn't drunk.

"_When someone loses a sense the other senses become more sensitive in order to pick up the slack. Of course once you get the sense back the others will even out, but if he trained extensively, then that may not be the case. He might retain the sensitivity to that particular sense or it might spread to the other senses." _Lady Tsunade explains.

"_That does explain why he figured you two out. I guess I owe Dog an apology. " _She says to Crane.

"_I'll tell him, My Lady." _She says.

"_All right, anything else?" _Lady Hokage asks.

"_Well, he did ask me to tell you that he won't bother anyone while he's in the village. Unless they bother him first." _She says.

"_Very well then. I won't send anyone else to follow him, since he'll just find them out as well. You're dismissed." _She says. Crane nods her head as she disappears and the proctors leave her office.

"_Finally." _She says as she pulls out a bottle of sake and a glass. She pours the sake in the glass, careful not to overfill it. She the grabs the glass, raises it up and says:

"_Here's to you, brat." _She then brings it back down and drinks it all in one gulp.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter-She how Hinata has changed! Read to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is going down as Ino, Chouza, Choji, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Hinata are walking and talking.

"_Hinata, have you ran into Kitsune, again?" _Shikamaru asks.

"_Yeah." _She says.

"_He's that hired assassin that you ran into on your mission right? The one we talked to earlier?" _Ino asks.

"_Hired assassin?" _Shikaku asks.

"_Here in the village?" _Chouza asks, a little startled.

"_Nice Ino." _Shikamaru says.

"_Yes. But he's only here to get supplies and money. He's not here to assassinate anyone." _Hinata says.

"_He said that he wouldn't bother anyone as long as they don't bother him first." _Shikamaru confirms.

"_And you trust him?" _Shikaku asks.

"_Well, he did help us out on our mission." _Hinata says. Shikaku looks at his son with a questioning look as he explains:

"_We had a little trouble with some guys who thought they were tough." _

"_How did he help?" _Chouji asks before opening a bag of barbeque chips.

"_Well, it might not have been what we would have done but-"_

"_He killed them all." _Ino says cutting off Shikamaru who cuts her a look. Chouji gulps loudly as he looks at him and asks:

"_In front of you?" _Shikamaru sighs as he nods his head.

"_But he said that he was hoping they would be alone." _Ino says.

"_So then he was there to kill them from the beginning?" _Shikamaru asks out loud.

"_Yeah. I was hired to kill them, but when I got there I saw you guys. So I couldn't just kill them all and leave. Well, I could have, but it would have freaked you out and you probably would have started throwing kunai at me. So I just announced my presence." _Kitsune says. They immediately start looking around for him as he sighs and says:

"_Up here." _They look to where the voice came from and see him up in a tree, leaning on the trunk with his legs lying on top of each other and his hands behind his head.

"_I really do regret killing them in front of you like that, but I had already been paid and the people who hired me wanted them killed today." _He says not changing his position.

"_Oh. Well, I guess we can understand that." _Ino says. Kitsune laughs as he says:

"_No offense, but I really don't think you can. Thanks anyways." _Ino's face turns red as he laughs even harder.

"_So, how old are you anyways?" _Ino asks trying to cover her embarrassment.

"_Sorry, but I can't tell you that." _He says as he stops laughing.

"_Why not?" _Hinata asks.

"_Because if you're above a certain age, then you're considered old and incapable of doing tasks. And if you're under, then you're considered puny and too inexperienced. Either way you're underestimated and you will never get hired. But if you stay neutral, then you are judged on your performance and will be hired for every task available." _He says. They think this over for a minute as Kitsune hears someone walk up and say:

"_Hey, you up in the tree!" _he exhales as he looks and sees a guy standing there. He is wearing a blue shirt with a green long sleeve shirt, unbuttoned, over it, along with black pants and blue ninja sandals. Kitsune notices some people behind him, apparently his friends.

"_I hear that you think you're pretty tough." _

"_I haven't said anything of the sort." _He says calmly.

"_You calling me a liar." _The guy says.

"_No. I'm telling you, that you have your information wrong." _He says not moving from his position.

"_You telling me you haven't been going around telling people you're a hired assassin." _He says.

"_Well, that guard did tell that room full of people, and then I told another group. But I didn't brag ab-"_ Kitsune says getting cut off by the guy saying:

"_HA! See there. So you do think you're pretty strong." _

"_Sigh…No. I know how strong I am." _Kitsune says.

"_Well, why don't you come down out of that tree and show me how strong you think you know you are and I'll tell you that your wrong." _The guys says smirking.

"_Do you have any idea how stupid that makes you sound?" _Kitsune says. Ino laughs as the guy scowls and says:

"_Come say that to my face."_

"_Look, I only warn people once, so here is yours. You don't want me to come down there." _Kitsune says in a tone that sends shivers up everyone's spine. He then turns his attention back to Hinata and the others.

"_Sorry, about that. Some people just-"_he says as the other guy throws a cable at Kitsune and it wraps around his arm. He just exhales as he looks at him and says:

"_You asked for it."_ He then jumps down from the tree and lands in front the guy. The guy takes out a kunai as Kitsune starts to unwrap the cable from his arm. The guy charges at Kitsune, but he just continues unwrapping his arm, never once looking up. The others just stare as they watch the guy run at Kitsune and he just stands there unwrapping his arm. Hinata is just about to scream out a warning when Kitsune finally looks up just as the guy runs up to him and swipes at him with his kunai. Kitsune leans back and avoids his attack, grabs his wrist, bends his arm around to where the kunai is at his own throat, then kicks him in the bend of his right knee which gives out as he falls on it.

"_I warned you." _Kitsune says as beads of sweat start running off the guys face. Kitsune had moved so fast that the guy's not sure what happened which is why he is in complete shocked and completely scared out of his mind. He shuts his eyes as he waits for Kitsune to finish him off. Hinata watches in complete horror, as she opens her mouth to scream out to not kill him, but the words never come, instead they get caught in her throat. Hinata closes her mouth as Kitsune releases his arm, turns around and walks back towards them. The guy opens his eyes and sees him walking off as a grin spreads across his face. He stands up as he runs after him and swipes at him again yelling:

"_Never turn your back on your opponent." _Kitsune shakes his head as he crouches down, again avoiding his attack. He then spins, and sticks his left leg out, which hits the guy in the legs as he falls forwards, right on his face. Kitsune then stands up and says:

"_Now, I was trying to be nice, and let you walk off. But I guess that's out of the question." _He then grabs the guy by the seat of his pants with his left hand and his shirt with his right hand as he turns around and throws him towards his friends. The guy flies in the air for about a minute, then hits the ground, and slides, stopping just as he reaches his friends feet. They watch their friend come sliding up to them. As he stops they look up at Kitsune as he says:

"_Take him home before he gets himself killed." _They immediately bend down and pick him up as they drag him off towards his house. Kitsune turns around and walks up to Hinata as he says:

"_Again, sorry about that." _She notices some red hair peeking out from under the hood and his blue eyes that are rimmed with red, on outside and inside. She also notices that he is really tall, seeing how she only comes to his shoulders.

"_You didn't kill him?" _Hinata asks before she can stop herself.

"_No, I didn't. Why did you want me to? If so that would have cost ya." _Kitsune says jokingly. Hinata then did something she hadn't done in three years, she blushed, just a little.

"_No. It's just… for a minute there I thought you were going to." _She says.

"_I never had any intention to hurt him, physically. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I don't just go around killing everyone I meet. Even my clients have to follow guidelines." _He says. This intrigued Hinata as she asks:

"_Guidelines? Like what?" _

"_Well, the people I'm hired to kill must have done something pretty bad. Like my last job. Those guys have been known to raid towns, killing hundreds of innocent people and rapping women. I'm not some dirt bag who kills anyone for a little money. I pick my jobs and I have refused some before." _He says

"_You don't sound very…happy to be doing that job." _Ino says.

"_Heh, I hate my job. Worst job in the ninja world." _He says. This caught everyone off guard as they look at him in shock. He laughs a little as he says:

"_I know what you're thinking. If I hate the job so much, then why do I do it, right?" _all them nod their heads, even Chouza and Shikaku.

"_Cause it's what I'm good at, unfortunately. And a man's got to eat right?" _he says_. _

"_You're not what I expected." _Hinata says.

"_Oh?" _he asks.

"_Well, it's just when I hear hired assassin, I think of a hardened_ _criminal or murder. But you seem like a kind of nice guy." _She says.

"_Yeah, well. Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect." _He says teasingly. **'There is something familiar about him. I just don't know what it is.' **Hinata thinks as she hears someone behind her yelling her name. They all turn around and see Hanabi come running up.

"_Hinata, dad wants to talk to you. It sounded kind of urgent." _Hanabi says as she comes up to them.

"_Everything is urgent when it comes to him." _Hinata says rolling her eyes as she remembered why she wasn't getting along with her father, this time.

**Flashback**

Hinata is standing in the middle of a field sweaty, breathing hard and exhausted. She is in the Eight-Triagrams stance, with handfuls of bent shuriken and kunai at her feet. All of a sudden Shino, Kiba with Akamaru and Kurenia-sensei jump down in front of her as she relaxes a little and drops her arms by her side.

"_Good, Hinata." _Kurenia-sensei says complimenting her.

"_That was awesome. You're definitely getting better." _Kiba says as Akamaru barks, probably in agreement.

"_Thank you guys for helping me." _she says getting her breath back. Ever since two years ago, when Naruto was pronounced dead, she has poured herself into her training and everyone can see that it's paying off. Every mission she has is successful and she also finally stopped stuttering.

"_Alright, why don't you guys take a break." _Kurenai-sensei says.

"_I'm fine. Really." _Hinata says, getting her breathing under control.

"_You may be. But I need a break." _Kiba says as he falls on the ground backwards and Akamaru right beside him. Hinata giggles a little as she hears:

"_Hinata." _She turns around and there stands Hiashi. Hinata is shocked seeing how her father rarely comes to the training grounds.

"_Father." _She says trying to hide the surprise. Kiba sits up as Akamaru gets up, walks over beside him, and sits down. Kurenai and Shino are also surprised, all though you would never know it with Shino.

"_It's nice to see you again, Hiashi." _Kurenai says, lying through her teeth.

"_Kurenai." _He says in the non emotional tone he is hated for.

"_Is something wrong?" _Hinata asks.

"_I need to talk to you." _he says.

"_About what?" _she asks, a little worried, remembering when they ever had a talk, and getting nothing.

"_I've noticed how strong you've gotten and all the successful missions you've had lately. I'm very impressed and it's very befitting of a Hyuuga. But, I've also noticed that you are always here training or on a mission." _He says. This confused Hinata.** 'Wasn't this what he wanted me to do? To become powerful and not a burden? ****Figures. I do what he wants and he's still not happy! Wonder what I've done wrong now.' **Hinata thinks as she asks:

"_Is there something wrong with that?" _trying not to say what she really wanted to. Over the past year she has gotten a little more courageous, but not enough to tell her father what she really thought he should do with the Hyuuga clan pride and prestige. Or so she thought.

"_Kind of. The thing is if you are always training or on a mission, then you have no time for dating." _He says. **'Oh my god! I know he is not actually talking about this. Not here.' **she thinks. As she listens to him talk about her duty to the clan and its pride she remembers every word he has ever said to her and she starts getting mad. When she hears him mention something about dating Kiba she losses it.

"_HYUUGA HIASHI, THIS IS NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS! WHEN I GET READY TO DATE SOMEONE, THEN I WILL DATE THEM! UNTIL THEN KEEP YOU'RE POMPOUS NOSE OUT OF MY PERSONAL BUSINESS! AND AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU CAN TAKE YOUR HYUUGA PRIDE AND STICK IT SOMEWHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" _she screams. No one says a word as they stare at Hinata, shocked that she actually stood up to Hiashi. Hiashi quickly gains his composure as he turns and leaves. He would have said something if not for the fact that his seventeen year old daughter could easily kick his butt. (Author's Note: Remember this is a flashback! She's older now!)

**End Flashback**

'**After that I started telling him what I really thought. I got yelled at but I don't really care. The only reason he hasn't disowned me is because I am the strongest Hyuuga in the entire clan.' **Hinata thinks as she says:

"_I'll be there in a minute." _

"_But-" _Hanabi starts but Hinata says:

"_Tell father that I'm in the middle of something." _She says. Hanabi just sighs as she turns around and leaves. She knew as soon as she got back without Hinata she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"_I'm sorry Kitsune-k-Where'd he go?" _Hinata says as she turns around and finds him nowhere insight. They start looking around, even up in the tree, but they can't find him anywhere. It is like he just vanished.

"_I guess he left." _Ino says.

"_I guess so. Anyways, I've got to go. HIS HIGHNESS is calling." _Hinata says rolling her eyes as she says her nickname for him. All of them laugh as Ino says:

"_Good luck." _

"_I'm definitely going to need it." _Hinata says as she turns to walk towards her hell on earth, the Hyuuga compound. She took her precious little time getting there, too. **'I wonder what he wants now. God, I can't stand him. The only Hyuuga I can stand is Neji- kun. They are all just a bunch of pompous puppets, even Hinabi. If it wasn't for Neji-kun, I would really tell father off. But I have to become the clan head in order to take off the seal. And I'll be damned if I become his puppet again. Actually, I don't know the Branch family that well, so I can't say anything about them.' **Hinata thinks as she walks up to the door of her house. She quietly opens the door, slips her shoes off, sits them beside the door, and continues to her room. Her father's study is on her way to her room, so when she walks up to it she sees a light on inside she knows her father is in their. Even though she knows he wants to talk to her, she tries to sneak past his door, with out being noticed. It would have worked to if Hanabi hadn't walked up and yelled out:

"_DAD! HINATA'S HOME!" _Hiashi immediately yells:

"_HINATA! GET IN HERE NOW!" _she sighs as she says:

"_Thanks a lot, Hanabi." _Hanabi smiles as she walks off to her own room. Hinata then takes a quick breath as she straightens up and walks into the study. Her father is sitting behind a desk, with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her.

"_You yelled." _She says, sarcastically. (Author's note: She is only disrespectful, impolite, and unreasonable when she is around the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan. You'll find out why later!)

"_Are you dating anyone, yet?" _he asks, ignoring her sarcasm.

"_I told you it's none of you're business." _Hinata says crossing her own arms.

"_Just answer the question." _He says, showing his impatience.

"_No, I'm not. I don't like anyone in the village." _She says. **'The truth is I'm still not over Naruto-kun.' **she thinks as Hiashi says:

"_Good. The Cazi clan head's son from the Land of Mist has asked for your hand in marriage. And I have accepted." _Hinata drops her arms as she clenches her hands into fists and says:

"_That is not something you accept. I'm the one who is supposed to make that decision. It's my hand!" _

"_Not when he asks me it isn't." _Hiashi says.

"_He asked you for permission to ask me. That's all. And I'm not getting married." _Hinata says, furious.

"_Yes, you are. You are my daughter, the next head of the Hyuuga clan." _Hiashi says.

"_Don't remind me." _Hinata whispers as he continues.

"_And you have duties you have to do, whether you like it or not. This not only affects you but the entire clan. The Cazi clan is willing to make peace and you are not about to refuse the head's son's proposal." _Hiashi says.

"_So this is about keeping peace between the clan's? I am your daughter, I should come before the clan." _Hinata says, her fists shaking with fury.

"_The clan is more important than one person. Now then he will be here within the week. Once he's here you two will be married."_ Hiashi says. Hinata just stares at him as she yells:

"_I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!" _She then turns and walks out of the room. Hiashi gets up and walks to the study room door as he asks:

"_Where are you going?" _Hinata walks towards the front door and grabs her shoes saying:

"_OUT!" _she then walks out the door and leaves the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Where could Hinata be going? Find out next chapter! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Ewwww! this is going to be good! At least I think so! Enjoy!

* * *

Chouza, Inoichi and Shikaku are sitting on stools at the local bar, where they sit everyday after dark, to keep from going home for a little while. At least that's Shikaku's and Inoichi's excuse. Chouza's just there to supervise.

"_Another one. Bartender." _Shikaku says, trying to get drunk before going home to his wife.

"_Dad, Mom wants you to come home, now. She's getting pretty loud again." _Shikamaru says as he, Ino, and Chouji enter the bar.

"_Not yet. I'm not drunk enough yet." _He says as the bartender hands him another bottle and he pours another glassful.

"_Well, I'm not going back with out you and get yelled at. Let me know when you're drunk enough." _Shikamaru says. He is about to find a seat when Hinata walks in and sits down beside Shikaku.

"_Hinata?" _Ino asks surprised to see her in a place like this.

"_Hey Ino." _She says sounding a little depressed.

"_What will you have, Miss?" _the bartender asks. She looks at Shikaku and says:

"_Whatever he's having." _nodding her head towards him.

"_One sake, coming up." _He says as he bends behind the bar, brings out a bottle and a glass. He pours the sake in the glass and is about to walk away with it as she says:

"_Leave the bottle." _He nods his head as he puts it beside the glass and walks off. She picks the glass up as Ino says:

"_Um, Hinata. Maybe you shouldn't." _

"_Yeah. What about Hiashi?" _Chouji says. She puts the glass up to her mouth as she says:

"_Screw him." _And she turns it up and shoots it down. (Author's note: Think of someone taking shots!) She then picks up the bottle pours another glassful and shoots it down. They all stare at her in disbelief as Shikaku smiles and shouts:

"_WOHOO! ANOTHER DRINKING BUDDY!" _

"_Those last few glassfuls have gotten to him." _Shikamaru says shaking his head at his dad.

"_Do you know what he told me this evening?" _Hinata says, the sake getting to her. They shake their head as she says:

"_Well, I'll tell ya. I came home and tried to sneak by him in the study. But my bitch of a sister told him I was home, so I had to talk with him. And do you know what he told me?" _she asks again, taking this time to pour another glassful of sake and shoots it down. They are all shocked that she cussed as they shake their head and she wipes her mouth of with her sleeve.

"_He told me that some clan head's son from the Land of Mist has asked for my hand in marriage in hand. My hand! And that HE had accepted. Well, I got mad and told him that it was my decision, not his, mine. And that I was not getting married. He said that I was the next clan head that I had duties to do whether I liked them or not. I told him I was his daughter and I should come before the stinking clan. But he said the clan was more important than one person." _She says slurring her words. She then takes another drink and continues.

"_I mean I am his daughter, I should come before the clan, right? But no! The clan is more important. Keeping peace between the two clans is more important than his own daughter." _She takes another drink and keeps talking.

"_I hate him." _She says as she goes to pour another glass, but finds her bottle empty.

"_Hey, Bartender. Another bottle." _She shouts. A few seconds later the bartender puts another bottle in front of her as she pours it in her glass and drinks it.

"_No you don't. That's just the sake talking. He's your father." _Ino says.

"_No, no, no. He's just some bastard who had sex with my mom. HE is not my father." _Hinata says wagging her finger in the air. A guy sitting at the end of the bar spews his drink and starts coughing as he hears this. He then stands up, pays his tab and leaves.

"_I hate him, I hate the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan, I hate being in the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan, and I hate living in that house!" _she says pouring more sake and shooting it down.

"_Then why don't you tell your father to kiss your ass, and move out?" _They hear someone ask at the other end of the bar. They all look and see Kitsune sitting there. Actually he was leaned up against the wall, facing them, with both legs lying across the stools, his left leg lying straight and his right leg bent upwards with his right arm lying on his knee, holding an empty glass.:

"_I can't do that." _Hinata says, looking down at the bar.

"_Why not?" _he asks sitting the empty glass down. She looks up at him as she says:

"_Because, Mr. hired assassin, if I do that then I won't become clan leader. And if I don't become clan leader, then I can't figure out how to put the seal on the Branch family. And if I can't figure out how to put it on, then I can't figure out how to take it off." _Slurring her words worse as the sake catches up to her. She then looks back at her glass, pours more sake in it and shoots it down. Kitsune gets up, walks over to her and sits beside her saying:

"_So, you're pretty much going through hell, in order to help the Branch family. Right?" _

"_Yep!" _she says.

"_What does the Branch family think of this?" _he asks not drunk. She looks at him as she says:

"_They don't know what my home life is like."_ She goes to pick up the bottle as Kitsune grabs her wrist and says:

"_I think you've had enough." _She looks at him as she asks:

"_Are you cutting me off?" _

"_Yes. You'll be lucky to make it home conscious." _He says, pulling her to her feet. She moans a little as he points her towards the door and she start walking with great difficulty as he pays her tab. He laughs a little as he watches her try to walk. He just walks behind her, turns her around, grabs her around her waist and puts her over his left shoulder.

"_Hey, What am I? Cargo?" _she asks in a whiny, drunk voice.

"_You're precious cargo." _He says as he walks out of the bar and towards the Hyuuga compound. She starts getting unreasonable as she figures out where they are going.

"_Hey, hey." _She says poking him in his back.

"_What?" _he asks.

"_Don't take me home!" _she says.

"_Well, where am I supposed to take you?" _he asks.

"_I don't care! Anywhere but that hell hole." _She says.

"_I haven't got anywhere else to take you." _he says. She starts fidgeting as she says:

"_Fine, put me down." _She says.

"_And what are you going to do?" _he asks.

"_I'm…going to sleep in that tree." _She says pointing.

"_No way." _He says.

"_I'm not going home! You can take me there, but I'll just leave and go back to the bar!" _she says.

"_Sigh…Fine." _He says as he turns around and walks in the direction he just came from.

"_Where are we going?" _she asks.

"_What do you care? It's not home." _He says. She sighs as she finally quiets down. **'I can't believe I'm doing this. But her dad is pretty pissed. I could sneak her in her room, but she's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow and I doubt she'll want to deal with him. She's been quite for awhile. I wonder if she actually did pass out?' **he thinks as he asks:

"_Hey, are you with me back there?" _

"_Yeah!" _she says.

"_Thanks. For not taking me home." _She adds a few seconds later.

"_Yeah, yeah." _He says as they come to a building. He walks up the stairs, stops at a door as he unlocks it, and walks in. Once he closes the door he walks to the bedroom. He leans over the bed, catches Hinata as she falls and places her gently on the bed. As he leans up, she grabs his shoulder and says:

"_Where are you going?" _

"_The couch." _He says.

"_Aren't you going to sleep in the bed?" _she asks.

"_No, you are." _He says.

"_Oh. I can share." _She says as she looks around her then looks back at him.

"_That's all right. You sleep in the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." _He says.

"_Don't you want to sleep with me?" _she asks. He stands there silent for a minute, not sure how to answer that.

"_It wouldn't be right to take advantage of you, in your condition." _He says after a minute.

"_But, I want you to take advantage of me." _she says.

"_No you don't. It's the sake talking." _He says.

"_So." _She says. Kitsune just laughs as she says:

"_You have a very sexy laugh." _**'Stay strong! She'll pass out! Eventually.' **he thinks.

"_Don't you find me attractive?" _she asks after he doesn't respond.

"_Very." _he admits.

"_But?" _she asks.

"_But, I won't take advantage of you while your intoxicated. Try to seduce me when you're sober, and you might get somewhere." _He admits.

"_You're a real gentleman." _She says as her head falls to the side and her hand falls from his shoulder. **'Finally.' **he thinks as he turns around and walks out into the living room. He then lies down on the couch and falls asleep.

* * *

"_Wakeup, Hyuuga-sama!" _Kitsune says as he gently shakes the sleeping woman in his bed that had somehow gotten under the covers. She moans a little as she opens her eyes and sees him sitting beside her.

"_Could you not call me that?" _she asks.

"_What would you like me to call you?" _he asks.

"_Hinata is fine." _She says.

"_All right, Hinata-chan. I'm going out for a while. There is Aspirin beside the bed, if you need it. And the bathroom is right over there, if you want to take a bath." _He says pointing to the door on his left. She shakes her head as pain hits it and she says:

"_I think I'll take that Aspirin now." _He laughs a little as he opens the bottle and hands her two pills and a glass of water. She takes the pills and rubs her head. Kitsune laughs as she remembers something and blushes a little. (Author's note: When it says he laughs, it means like a chuckle. Like two or three ha has lasting about a second long. Unless I say laughs his head off.)

"_What?" _he asks.

"_Don't think I'm a stalker or anything, but I had dream last night that I tried to seduce you." _she says.

"_Uh, heh, Hinata-chan. That wasn't a dream." _He says as she goes completely red and says:

"_Oh. Sorry." _

"_Don't worry about it. I blame it on the sake." _He says standing up.

"_Thanks." _She says as she uncovers and swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"_Are you going to be all right, while I'm out?" _he asks.

"_Yeah." _She says as she stands up and the pain gets worse.

"_You sure?" _he asks as she grabs her head.

"_I think so. It's just a headache." _She says as she walks towards the bathroom.

"_All right." _He says as he walks towards the bedroom door. **'If it wasn't a dream then I wonder if what he said is true?'** she thinks as she says:

"_Kitsune-kun?" _just as he reaches the door.

"_Hm?" _he says as he turns around.

"_Thank you. For everything." _She says chickening out. **'I can do this! I'm not a weak, bashful little girl anymore.' **She thinks as he says:

"_No problem." _As he turns back around and walks out the door. She gets up enough courage as she says:

"_Kitsune-kun?" _he comes back in as he says:

"_Yeah?" _normally people would be mad about someone calling their name twice in one minute, but he wasn't even aggravated. The truth is he thinks it's cute when she blushes and has to take two tries to ask a question.

"_Do you want to take a bath with me?" _she asks. Kitsune stands there in shock as his eyes get big. He then comes to a realization as he narrows his eyes and asks:

"_You're testing me, aren't you?" _

"_What do you mean?" _she asks innocently, as much as possible anyways.

"_Last night I told you to try seducing me when you're sober. Now you're seeing if it's true, right?" _he asks. She hangs her head a little as she says:

"_Partly, yes." _

"_Partly? What's the other part?" _he asks curious.

"_I wanted to prove to myself that I could ask something like that. That I'm not a weak little girl anymore." _She says.

"_And what would you have done if I had said yes?" _he asks. She looks up at him as she says:

"_I don't know." _

"_Well, next time you ask something like that, please think it all the way through." _He says. She nods her head as he walks out of the room and she goes into the bathroom and takes a bath. After her bath she walks back into the bedroom and notices the time. **'I was supposed to meet Kurenai-sensei and the others for training a while ago!' **she thinks as she quickly pulls on her shoes and heads to the training ground. When she gets there she finds it empty.

"_Where is everyone?" _she asks aloud.

"_Out looking for you." _she hears Kitsune say behind her as she turns around and he says:

"_Hinata-chan, you're going to catch a cold." _Referring to her soaked hair.

"_Sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't get to dry it." _She says.

"_Come on." _He says as he grabs her elbow and gently pulls her.

"_Where are we going?" _she asks.

"_Back to the apartment to dry your hair." _He says. She figures there's no use in arguing and follows him back to the apartment. She dries her hair as Kitsune says:

"_Nice. Now for some breakfast." _She wants to protest but she likes hanging around Kitsune. And besides she was pretty hungry so she nods her head as he opens the door and says:

"_Ladies first." _She smiles as she says:

"_Thank you." _**'He reminds me of someone. But I'm not sure who. But I like hanging around with him.' **She thinks as they walk towards the nearest restaurant. They walk in and sit a table as he asks:

"_So, what do you want?" _she smiles as she thinks and says:

"_The Miso Ramen." _

"_All right. One order of Miso Ramen." _He says as the waiter walks up, nods his head and walks off.

"_You're not going to get anything?" _she asks.

"_I ate before you woke up." _He says.

"_Oh. Okay." _She says, a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be able the see what was under the mask. He laughs a little at the disappointment in her face. **'After all these years, I still feel the same way about Hinata. This is definitely going to complicate things.' **He thinks as the waiter brings her food and she begins eating. Kitsune watches her as he hears something outside. He then sees out of the corner of his eye Ino pop her head in look around, see Hinata and him, gasp then leave. He just smiles as he leans back against the seat, props his arm on top of it and thinks:** 'This is going to be interesting.' **

"_I'm sorry. I must be pretty boring, huh?" _Hinata asks after seeing him lean back and prop up.

"_Not at all. I find you very…interesting." _He says making her smile.

"_Who wouldn't after the night I had." _She says blushing, thinking about her trying to seduce him. He smiles as he exhales. All of a sudden he gets serious, crosses his arms, leans them on the table and says:

"_Hinata-chan, you know you have to go back." _She swallows as the smile on her face goes away and she nods her head.

"_Even if it's just to get your things." _He says. He hears footsteps approach as Neji, along with Tenten, Lee, and Ino show up. They peek into the restaurant as they watch and listen to their conversation. Hinata looks down at the table as she says:

"_I told you, I can't do that. I have to become the clan leader. I have to figure out how to take the seal off of the Branch family." _Ino gasps as Kitsune sticks out his hand, reaches across the table then places his hand under her chin. He then lifts up her face until she is looking at him as he takes his thumb and starts caressing her left cheek saying:

"_Nobody should have to go through so much hell. Nobody. Especially not a beautiful woman like you."_ She looks up at him, fighting off another first in three years, the urge to faint, as she asks:

"_What about you're reputation?" _teasingly, before she could stop herself.

"_Hah, that's blown out of the water!" _he says as he sits back against the seat, no longer touching her face. She then does something else she hasn't done in three years, she laughs. Not just a giggle, she laughs her head off as Kitsune laughs a little and says:

"_You're ramen is getting cold." _She calms down as she continues eating.

"_Kitsune-kun?" _she asks after swallowing.

"_Hmm?" _he responds.

"_I know I have to go back, and I will. But I was wondering…if maybe I can I stay with you again, tonight?" _

"_Hmm. You're not going to show up drunk again are you?" _he asks teasingly. She laughs again as she says:

"_No." _

"_Then I guess it will be all right. As long as you promise you'll go back." _He says more seriously.

"_Will you go with me?" _she asks.

"_I don't know, Hinata-chan. That's kind of a personal thing. Maybe I shouldn't-"_

"_Please."_ She says, pleading.

"_I'll think about it. Now, eat your ramen and then we'll go find your friends." _He says. As she agrees and goes back to eating. **'I haven't heard Hinata laugh like that in three years. Even though this guy is a hired assassin, he seems to be making her happy. So, I'll allow it. For now.' **Neji thinks as he says:

"_We'll go wait for her." _As the others nod their head. They then leave and walk back towards the training ground.

"_I'm done." _She says after a few minutes, smiling.

"_All right." _He says as he stands up, leaves money on the table, and extends his arm towards her saying:

"_Now then, let's go find your friends." _She smiles as she nods her head and puts her arm through his. He helps her up and as they get to the exit he again stands back saying:

"_Ladies first." _Unfortunately that meant her arm was no longer through his.

"_You really are a gentleman." _She says.

"_Yeah, well. When you see the worst side of people, it kind of makes you want to be the good side. If it's too much, you can tell me and I'll quit." _He says.

"_I like it actually." _She says as they get outside and she asks:

"_Where should we start looking?" _

"_How about we go back to the training ground and start from there." _He suggests. She nods her head as they walk off towards the training ground. When they get there they see all of Rookie Nine and Team Gai standing in the field in a big wad.

"_Great. I'm going to get grilled the moment I set foot in that field." _Hinata says from a tree with Kitsune standing beside her. He laughs as he reaches over, takes her hand, and interlaces his fingers between hers. She looks at him again fighting the urge to faint as he says:

"_I'm right here with you. If it helps any." _

"_It helps." _She says her voice weak. **'So she still gets weak to my touch.' **He thinks as he laughs and he pulls her forward saying:

"_You have to face them sometime. Might as well, get it over with." _She sighs as she follows him into the field. Everyone immediately stops talking and turns to see Hinata and Kitsune come walking up. Ino then notices that they are holding hands as she thinks: **'Dang! He's only been here a day and they're that close. Well, at least she's happy.' **

"_Neji-kun, I'm really sorry. It's just-"_

"_No, Hinata, I'm sorry. I had no idea you were going through all that for the Branch family. But, if you don't want to become clan leader, then leave. Don't worry about getting the seal off." _Neji says, cutting her off. She has a look of surprise on her face as she says:

"_But, I can't just-"_

"_You can't just put yourself into a predicament that you're going to regret for us. If you become clan leader, then you're stuck as that until you die. I now know how much you resent the Main Branch of the clan. You tried, which is more than anyone else ever has and that's enough for us. We don't want you to be miserable because of us." _Neji says cutting her off, yet again. She sighs as she nods her head and says:

"_Okay, Neji-kun." _He nods his head as he says:

"_Good. Now then. Are you out of your mind?" _he gets serious as he says the last part. She gets the surprised look back on her face as she asks:

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You spent the night in his apartment last night. You don't even know him. And you're going to sleep there again tonight?!" _

"_Well, yes." _She says, as she looks down at the ground.

"_Again. Are you out of your mind?! I mean he's a hired assassin for Pete's sake!" _Neji says louder. All of a sudden Hinata looks straight at Neji as she says:

"_That doesn't mean anything! And besides, I trust him!" _raising her voice a little.

"_You don't know him!" _Neji says.

"_He hasn't done anything but be kind to me." _she says.

"_Yet! But you're going back to his apartment" _Neji says. Kitsune just stands there, knowing better than to get in the middle of this. But he is still holding her hand and that gives her a little courage.

"_NEJI! If he was going to do anything, he would have done it last night, while I was passed out. But he didn't! And no offense but my personal life is none of your business!" _she says, as she screams his name, then calms back down.

"_You are my cousin, therefore it is my business." _He says.

"_No it's not! I understand that you are just trying to look after my well being, but I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm eighteen years old!" _she says. She then turns to Kiba and asks:

"_Are we still having training?" _Kiba is a little surprised as he says:

"_No, we have the day off." _Hinata nods her head as she turns back towards Neji and says:

"_If you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my day off." _As she then walks off with Kitsune following her. They walk to the edge of the field and jump into the trees, letting go of each others hands. They jump through the trees in silence for a few minutes.

"_Where are we going, Hinata-chan?" _Kitsune asks.

"_I don't know." _She says as she stops and he lands beside her on a tree limb. She turns towards him as he then takes his right hand and starts running his fingertips down her bare arm as he asks:

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Uh-huh." _She says not trusting her own voice. **'Why do I feel such a strong attraction to him?' **she thinks as her knees go weak and she leans up against the trunk for support. He then grabs her hand again as he says:

"_Come on." _

"_Where are we going?" _she asks, her voice still a little weak.

"_You'll see." _He says as he pulls her behind him. After a few minutes they come to the field Crane followed Kitsune to. They jump down in the middle of the field as he pulls her to the tree in the middle of the field. As they walk up to it, he turns around, sits down, leaning up against the tree, and pulls her down with him. She smiles as she sits down on her knees beside him as he pulls her closer to him. She then lays down on him with her head on his chest as he rests his chin on it. He then starts playing with her hair as she asks:

"_Do you think I was too hard on him?" _

"_No. He has to understand that you have to make your own decisions. By the way, how is your head?" _he says.

"_Much better." _She says as she absentmindedly starts running her fingertips across his chest, over his muscles. **'OH MY GOD!' **is all she can think as he says:

"_Having fun?" _teasingly remembering how Ino looked at him earlier. She blushes a little, as she says:

"_Sorry. But I like your muscles." _as she stops. He laughs a little as he says:

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to stop. I was just teasing." _She smiles as she starts where she left off. **'I should stop this while I still can! But…I don't want to. I'm in this way too deep!' **he thinks as she says:

"_So, can I ask you a question?" _

"_I guess." _He says.

"_Why do you wear that hood and mask?" _she asks. He exhales as he thinks for a minute.

"_My appearance would scare some people." _He says. **'It's not a total lie.' **he thinks as she says:

"_Like this doesn't." _she says, teasingly. He laughs a little as he says:

"_I would rather them see this than what's under the hood and behind the mask." _

"_Okay." _she says, not wanting to ruin the mood. All of a sudden he sighs as she asks:

"_Something wrong?" _

"_We have company." _He says as she gets a confused look on her face. Just then Shizune comes up and says:

"_Lady Hokage wants to talk to both of you." _This time Hinata sighs as she sits up and then stands up, with Kitsune right beside her. They follow Shizune back to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Next chapter-Kitsune's first orders! Please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Lady Hokage is sitting at her desk with a glass full of sake in her hand and the bottle on her desk. She drinks the sake and is about to pour another glassful when Shizune knocks on the door. She immediately starts putting her sake away knowing that her assistant would scold her. Kitsune laughs as he hears her fumbling and cursing about interrupting her sake time. Hinata looks at him as she yells for them to enter and Shizune opens the door. They step in as Shizune says:

"_Hyuuga Hinata and Kitsune, My Lady." _

"_Oh, thank you. Well, Kitsune I finally have you a mission, although it's not an exciting one." _She says.

"_As long as it pays, I'll be happy." _He says, knowing he wouldn't have to kill anyone on this mission.

"_Good. Well, your mission is to transport this scroll to Suna, without opening it." _She says, stressing the last part. He smiles as Shizune hands it to Hinata.

"_This is a test, isn't it? To see if you can trust me." _he asks as a look of surprise goes on Lady Hokage's face.

"_Fine by me! I'll take this over the babysitters any day." _He says. She smiles a little as she says:

"_Good. You have your mission. You will leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed. " _They nod their heads as they turn around to leave. Just as Kitsune gets to the door he says:

"_Send my regards to Sparky." _He hears Tsunade start laughing as he walks out and closes the door behind him. Hinata laughs as she puts the scroll in her holder on her hip and says:

"_You shouldn't call him that." _

"_Are you smiling?"_ she asks looking at looks at her as he asks:

"_How did you know?" _she smiles as she says:

"_I saw the fabric move." _

"_So, where to now?" _he asks as they walk outside. She smiles as she asks:

"_Back to the field?" _shrugging her shoulders. He nods his head as he places his arm around her neck, his hand hanging off her left shoulder. She then takes her left hand and intertwines her fingers within his. They walk down the street getting all kind of stares, but neither one of them really seems to care. She looks up at Kitsune out of the corner of her eye and smiles as she thinks: **'I can't believe I feel this way about someone, besides Naruto-kun. Sigh…He would want me to be happy right? Of course he would.' **

"_Hinata?" _she looks forward and sees the proctors walking up.

"_Hi." _She says, still smiling.

"_What's going on?" _Anko asks very surprised to see the two of them like this.

"_Nothing much." _She says shrugging her shoulders again.

"_Really?" _Ibiki asks suspiciously. Kitsune laughs as Hinata looks at him with a questioning look. He bends down, his face close to the side of hers and whispers in her ear:

"_They mean with us." _Just loud enough for her to make out what he was saying.

"_Oh. No offense, but that's really none of your business." _She says as polite as possible, looking back at them.

"_True. But what does Hiashi think?" _Anko asks. Hinata's face gets stern as she says:

"_I don't really care. I've decided not be the next clan leader and I'm going to move in with Kitsune-kun. If that's all right with you." _Everyone gets a shocked look on their faces as she says this. Kitsune laughs as he nuzzles her neck and says:

"_Fine by me." _Hinata feels shivers go up her spine as she goes weak in the knees again and says:

"_Now, if you'll excuse us."_ As Kitsune straightens up and they walk off. When they get back in the field, they sit the way they were before Shizune came and got them.

"_Why did you do that?" _she asks, tracing his muscles again.

"_Do what?" _he asks as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"_You rubbed your nose on my neck." _She says.

"_It's called nuzzling." _He says laughing a little.

"_Oh. Well why did you do it?" _she asks.

"_I don't really know. I just did. I guess I like the way you react when I touch you."_ he says as he pulls her hair behind her back, off of her neck. As he moves it, his fingertips lightly touch her neck and runs over it. She shivers a little as she gets butterflies in her stomach, which makes him laugh again.

"_Oh. Okay." _Is all she can think to say.

"_Kitsune-kun?" _she says after a few seconds of silence.

"_Hmm?" _he says.

"_You're not going to leave me, right?" _she asks. He freezes for a second, then smiles as he continues and says:

"_No. I'll never leave you." _she smiles as she says:

"_Good." _

"_So, when are you going to tell your father that you are moving out?" _he asks still playing with her hair.

"_How about…never? I'll just sneak in, get my stuff and leave. That way I won't have to listen to his farewell speech." _she says.

"_No, cause then he will think you are scared of him." _He says. She sighs as she realizes he is right.

"_Fine. I'll tell him after the mission. It will give me time to get my argument together." _she says.

"_After the mission, then." _He says nodding his head.

"_By the way, you don't have to keep trying to prove your maturity to yourself." _He adds.

"_Why do you say that?" _she asks a little surprised.

"_Because you're not a little girl." _He says. She sits up on her knees as she looks at him and asks:

"_And why do you say that?"_

"_Because I don't see you as a little girl. Never have."_ He says.

"_What do you see me as?" _she asks smiling a little. He grins as he leans forward, grabs her by the waist and picks her up. He then pulls her back towards him as he sits her down at his waist with both of her legs on each side of him. She blushes and looks down as he says:

"_I see you as a beautiful, sexy woman who has ruined all of my plans." _she looks up and asks:

"_How did I ruin your plans?" _he rolls his eyes as he says:

"_Of course that's all you hear. Sigh…I was going to just stay here long enough to get some money, leave and come back every once in a while. But now, I can't. Now, if I leave I have to come by here pretty often." _

"_If?" _she asks happily.

"_Do you even hear the whole sentence or just words here and there?" _he asks teasing her. She smiles as he says:

"_Yes, if. I'm not sure I'm going to leave. I just told you I wouldn't leave you." _she looks down again feeling a little ashamed that she messed his plans up. He smiles as he puts his hand under her chin and lifts it up, again, to where she looks at him.

"_Hey, don't be like that. I don't regret anything! So I have to stick around here for a little while. I could get used to it._" He says as she smiles.

"_Thank you." _she says.

"_For what?" _he asks a little confused.

"_For calling me beautiful and sexy." _She says.

"_So you did hear that." _He says teasingly.

"_Yes." _She says teasing him right back.

"_I take it no one has given you that kind of compliment." _He says. She shakes her head no as he says:

"_Well, you're welcome." _Kitsune hears people approach as he says:

"_We have company." _She sighs as she places her hands on his shoulders and says:

"_I don't care. I'm not moving. Let them think what they want." _He smiles as he says:

"_Fine by me." _and grabs her left hand. Just then Kurenai, Gai, and Kakakshi come up as he pushes it out where he can see it.

"_Um, Hinata?" _Kurenai says a little appalled to find her in such a position.

"_Hmm?" _she responds as Kitsune put his palm against hers. They are both staring at their hands as if they were both concentrating on the task at hand

"_We heard that you are moving out of your father's house and in with him." _she says as he spreads out his fingers and Hinata does the same.

"_It's true." _she says as he then slips his fingers between hers and they fall on the backside of her hand, hers doing the same.

"_Hinata, are you sure about this? Have you really thought it through?" _Kurenai asks. Kitsune and Hinata are still looking at their hands, now intertwined.

"_Positive." _Hinata says as her other hand slides off of Kitsune's shoulder and down to his chest.

"_How can you be positive? You're moving in with a complete stranger." _Gai says as Kitsune looks at her and her hand stops at his mid-chest. .

"_He is right about that." _Kitsune says as she looks back at him. The senseies are confused by his remark as Hinata asks:

"_Who's side are you on?" _teasingly.

"_I'm just saying." _He says as he pushes their hands up to her cheek and rubs it with his index finger.

"_I want to move in with you, and that's final." _She says her voice giving a little and the butterflies come back.

Kurenai smiles as she asks:

"_You're really happy aren't you?" _

"_Extremely." _Hinata replies as their hands go back to where they were, still intertwined.

"_That's not what we're supposed to say!" _Gai says.

"_Gai, she is eighteen now. She has to make her own decisions. Good or bad." _Kurenai says.

"_Thank you." _Hinata says.

"_I just hope you know what you are doing." _Kakashi says.

"_I know what I'm doing." _Hinata says as they nod their heads and leave.

"_They're gone." _He says as she smiles and says:

"_I know." _

"_Are you hungry?" _he asks. She nods her head as she stands up and moves so that Kitsune can stand up as well.

* * *

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino are sitting at a table in a restaurant. They have just ordered their food and of course Chouji orders a lot and Ino is fussing at him.

"_Chouji, you shouldn't order so much. You're never going to have a girlfriend." _Ino says.

"_Hey Ino, lay off Chouji." _Shikamaru says. Just then Kitsune and Hinata walk in as Ino's eyes light up and she says:

"_Hinata, Kitsune." _She starts waving as they walk over .

"_Hi, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun." _She says.

"_Hi Hinata. Kitsune." _Ino says blushing as she looks at his muscles.

"_Hello Yamanka-sama, Akimichi-sama, Nara-sama." _He says.

"_How do you know are names?" _Chouji asks.

"_I did my homework." _Kitsune says as Ino asks:

"_You guys want to join us?" _

"_We really don't want to intrude." _Kitsune says.

"_Nonsense." _She says as she grabs Hinata's wrist and pulls her into the seat beside her. Kitsune grabs a chair, pulls it up to the table and sits in it, backwards.

"_What would you like to eat?" _Kitsune asks.

"_Just ramen." _She says. As the waiter brings their food he says:

"_One order of Miso Ramen. On a different tab."_ He nods his head as he walks off.

"_What about you?" _Ino asks.

"_I'm not hungry." _He says.

"_He only eats when no one's looking." _Hinata says. She places her elbow on the edge of the table then places her chin in it, with her fingers on her cheek

"_I think I've been a bad influence on you." _he says. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye as she says:

"_You're probably right." _

"_You'll pay for that later." _He says as the waiter brings her ramen. She smiles as she breaks the chopsticks apart and begins eating.

"_So, Kitsune. Heard anything about a mission?" _Chouji asks between bites.

"_Yes. In fact Hokage-sama assigned us one today. Nothing major, but it pays." _He says.

"_Us? As in you and Hinata?" _Shikamaru asks.

"_That's right." _Kitsune says.

"_When do you leave?" _Chouji asks.

"_Tomorrow morning." _Kitsune replies.

"_Where to?" _Shikamaru asks.

"_Suna." _he says.

"_Is it true?" _Ino asks out of nowhere. Everyone looks at her as Kitsune asks:

"_What?" _

"_That Hinata is moving in with you?" _she asks.

"_Sheesh, Ino. That's none of your business." _Shikamaru says.

"_If she wants to." _Kitsune says.

"_Well?" _Ino asks looking at Hinata as she swallows and says:

"_Yes. It's true." _

"_Wow." _Ino says.

"_Something wrong Yamanaka-sama?" _Kitsune asks.

"_No. It's just that you've only known each other for two days and you're-"_

"_Stay out of it Ino. It's none of your business. If Hinata wants to move in with Kitsune, then let her." _Shikamaru says cutting her off.

"_I'm just saying. It's kind of fast." _She says.

"_And I'm just saying stay out of it." _Shikamaru says.

"_Shika's right. It's none of our business." _Chouji says. **'Good old Shikamaru and Chouji!' **Kitsune thinks as he watches Hinata eat her ramen.

"_Okay. I'll stay out of it." _Ino says. **'Yeah right!' **Shikamaru thinks as Hinata places her chopsticks in her bowl.

"_You finished?" _Kitsune asks. She nods her head as he stands up and says:

"_I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have to get ready for our mission. And we are getting up pretty early." _

"_No problem. See ya later." _Shikamaru says as Hinata stands up. He puts money on the table as he says:

"_For the ramen." _As he turns around and she walks out of the restaurant, him following.

"_No wonder she likes him." _Ino says aloud.

"_Ino!" _Shikamaru warns.

"_I'm out of it." _She says.

* * *

Hinata is standing over the bed as she takes off her ninja gear and places it with her pack, which Kitsune had retrieved while she was passed out.

"_I think that's everything." _She says aloud as she walks to the side of the bed and turns the light off and the room gets pitch dark. Suddenly her legs get taken out from under her as she lands backwards on the bed. That's when Kitsune lands over her waist as he says:

"_I told you that you would pay for that comment earlier." _She smiles as she asks:

"_How?" _

"_First, what can you see?" _he asks seriously.

"_Nothing. It's pitch black." _She says. He grins as he says:

"_Whatever you do, don't turn any lights on." _

"_What?" _she asks confused. He then leans down and kisses her, carefully. She freezes at first but then loosens up as she tries to move her arms, but finds them fastened in place above her head. **'He has his jacket off! That's why he said not to turn on a light.'** She thinks as he starts kissing her neck.

"_This isn't fair. I can't do anything." _She says. He stops kissing her and places his face inches from hers as he says:

"_Touch anywhere but my face." _He says. She nods her head as she says:

"_Don't touch the face, got it." _He reluctantly lets her arms go as she wraps them around his neck and kisses him back. He starts kissing her neck again as he says:

"_Hinata-chan." _

"_Hmm?" _she responds.

"_We are leaving at dawn tomorrow." _He says, of course between planting kisses.

"_Uh-huh." _She says. He laughs as he gently pries her arms out from around his neck, pulls up from her and says:

"_You need you're sleep." _

"_You started this." _she says.

"_And perhaps I'll finish it. Later. But for now, you need some sleep." _He says as he backs off the bed and stands up. He then pulls her up as she sighs. He places his hands on her waist as he kisses her again, then turns to leave saying:

"_Goodnight, Hinata-chan." _

"_Wait!" _she says grabbing his arms. He turns back around as she says:

"_Stay. Please."_

"_I'm just going to the living room." _he says.

"_I know but I don't want to be alone. Please." _She says.

"_Sigh…All right." _He says giving in. She smiles as she pulls him back towards the bed. She lies down in the middle of the bed and he lies down beside her, facing her. He is close enough that he leans his head forward and it touches her forehead. He freezes as her hand lands in the bend of his neck, but relaxes as it slides down to his chest. Since his face is off limits she starts running her fingers over his muscles again.

"_Even though I've only known you for two days, I feel like I've known you my entire life. And I feel such a strong attraction to you. I can't explain it. All I know is this is the happiest I've ever been and I don't want it to end." _She says trying to make sense of the last two days. Kitsune puts his hand on her neck as he rubs his thumb across her cheek saying:

"_I know." _She smiles as she yawns which makes him grin. **'This is the last thing I wanted! But I hurt her once, and I'll be damned if I do it again. Good thing I can see in the dark.' **He thinks as he sees her eyelids drooping. He whispers:

"_Don't fight it. Sleep." _She nods her head as she shuts her eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

Well, this is it for a while! I'm having a little bit of a writers block, plus school! My personal hell hole! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

It's here! Chapter eight! Thank you all for the reviews! And also to all of you who added this as your favorite story! Or favorite Author!

Shoutouts:

mommymira: Thank you for being hoonest with me and i see where you are coming from! I know her character his more shy, but i like it when she tells Hiashi off. I'm not mad at you and i am sorry for your situation. Anywho, I did like the idea of Sakura and Ino being the jealuos sisters, so if i use that please don't be mad. By the way, none of this is a message to you, promise!

Rose Tiger:Thank you for pointing that error out! I spelled it right the first time, but me and my stupid self somehow spelled it wrong the other forty times. You'll be happy to know that i went back and fixed it! If you see anythin else that i messed up on please let me know and i will be happy to fix it.

One last thing: If anyone can tell me the Sand Siblings last names i would be much obliged! It's No something!

I'll shut up now and let you read! Enjoy!

* * *

Kitsune and Hinata have been running nearly nonstop all day. But now the sun is going down, so they stop for the night. Hinata is trying to start a fire as Kitsune sits down and leans up against the trunk.

"_You sure you don't want me to do that?" _he asks. She just glances up at him, smiles and says:

"_I'm sure." _As she concentrates on the task at hand and he places his hands behind his head saying:

"_Okay." _

"_Aren't you going set up some traps or something?" _she asks. He grins as he says:

"_Naw. I'll be able to hear anyone who approaches. Very sensitive ears." _

"_That's how you knew about Shizune-sama and the others." _She says finally figuring it out.

"Wait a minute!_What about when you are asleep? You do sleep, right?" _she asks teasingly a few seconds later. He nods his head as he says:

"_Yes, I sleep. Don't worry. I do this all the time. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you." _Just as she gets the fire started. She looks at him smiling as she says:

"_See. I can handle it." _

"_Never said you couldn't." _he says as she grabs her pack. She rummages through it and pulls out the food she packed earlier as she unwraps part of it, grabs a rice ball, wraps it back up and places it back in the pack. She then places it in her mouth and holds it there as she zips it up. She looks back at him, takes the rice ball out, and swallows the piece she bit off as she asks:

"_You want one?" _

"_I only eat when no one's looking remember?" _he says mocking her. She then sticks her tongue out at him as he says:

"_What was that about not being a little girl anymore?" _

"_It's healthy to act like that. It means that I won't turn into a too serious, non emotional old hag." _She says.

"_Pretty mush a female Hiashi." _He says.

"_Exactly." _she says as she nods her head and takes another bite of the rice ball. He laughs as he says:

"_You know when we get back you're so-called fiancée will probably be there." _She stops chewing as she gulps down her food and asks:

"_What's you're point?" _

"_My point is how is he going to feel after coming all this way to have you reject his proposal?" _he asks. Her faces gets stern again as she says:

"_That's not my problem! Hiashi shouldn't have accepted the proposal without talking to me first!" _

"_Easy. I am trying to help you with your argument." _He says as her face softens and she says:

"_Sorry." _

"_You shouldn't let him get to you like that." _He says.

"_I know." _She says as she takes another bite and hangs her head a little.

"_As soon as I walk through the door all hell is going to break loose." _She says a few seconds later.

"_People can only take so much until they rebel and leave. And frankly, you put up with it a lot longer than most people would have." _He says trying to cheer her up. She nods her head as she puts the last piece of rice ball in her mouth. He sighs as he rolls his eyes playfully and says:

"_Come here." _She gets up and walks over to him without even thinking about it. She kneels down beside him and lays her head on his chest. He brings his hands out from behind his head as he places his right hand on her waist. He is going to put his left hand on the ground beside him when Hinata picks her hand up and places her palm against his. They then go through the same process as before, when the senseis came to talk to her. Only this time Hinata was leading, instead of copying.

"_Normally, I can take all the yelling, arguing, and him not listening. But lately…I don't know. I just don't want to walk in that door." _She says, staring at their hands.

"_It sounds like you've had enough of it." _He says, also watching their hands.

"_I guess." _She says.

"_Would it help if I went with you?" _he asks.

"_I could probably actually endure it with you there." _She says.

"_Then I'll be there with you." _he says as their hands intertwine and their fingers fall on the backsides of each other's hands.

"_I thought you didn't want to?" _she asks confused.

"_I said I thought I shouldn't. There is a difference." _He says. She smiles as she says:

"_Thank you." _

"_How will I make a difference?" _he asks a few seconds later. By now the entire forest around them is pitch black, with a half moon up above them.

"_You're my safe haven. I feel like nothing can get to me when I'm around you. I just feel safe." _She says. He starts laughing as she looks up at him and asks:

"_What is so funny?" _confused.

"_You feel safe with a hired assassin." _He says still laughing.

"_So?" _she asks not seeing what the funny part.

"_You don't see the irony in that?" _he asks as he calms down a little. She thinks for a minute as she starts laughing.

"_Shhh. We are still on a mission. Let's not invite unwanted guests to the campsite." _He says after a few minutes.

"_Sorry." _She says as she calms down.

"_How close are we to Suna?" _she asks as she stops laughing.

"_Well, we past the half way point a few hours ago. So, we should get there by tomorrow as long as we keep up the same pace as today." _He says as she nods her head.

"_Are we leaving at dawn again?" _she asks.

"_Yes. So you should rest." _He says.

"_But, I'm not tired…At least not very." _She says just as she stifles a yawn. He laughs as he says:

"_I can tell." _She blushes a little.

"_Is a tree comfortable to lay in?" _she asks after a few minutes.

"_I thought you had gone to sleep." _He says.

"_I will, but first I want to know." _She says.

"_Yes. Trees are comfortable, as long as you find a good, sturdy branch. And you don't fall out of the tree. Why?" _he asks.

"_No reason. I just remember the first night I stayed with you." _she says.

"_When you got drunk and was willing to sleep in a tree rather than go back home." _He says. She blushes as she says:

"_Yes, but I was remembering when you were in the tree above me before I got drunk. You looked pretty comfortable." _

"_Oh. That's because I'm use to sleeping in trees. That way I have the upper hand if someone attacks and so that the people can't tell they are being followed. The only disadvantage is there is no fire, so it can get pretty cold sometimes." _he says.

"_Oh." _She says drowsily.

"_Sleep. We have more running ahead of us tomorrow." _He say as she nods her head and drifts off to sleep. Her hand goes limp in his as Kitsune lays their still intertwined hands on his chest. **'This can't end well. How can it? I can't tell her my real identity, there is no telling how she will react. But I can't keep this up. And I definitely can't break this off. Dammit, what am I going to do!?' **he thinks.

* * *

Hinata and Kitsune arrive at the Sand Village's gates just as the sun started going down. After running through the forest all day, snagging a break every once in a while.

"_What business do you have in Suna?" _A guard asks as they walk up.

"_We are here from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohakgure to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage from the Hokage." _Hinata says. The guard nods his head as he says:

"_We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." _

"_We decided to test ourselves and see if we could get here in two days, instead of three. Think of it as training." _Kitsune says. The guard nods his head again as he grants them access and says:

"_We have eyes all over the place, so go straight to the Kazekage's office. No detours." _He warns as they nod their heads and enter the village. They walk through the streets towards the Kazekage's office and actually don't receive as many stares as they did in Konoha. **'Well, they did meet Orochimaru. So a guy with his faced covered might actually be appreciated.' **Kitsune thinks as he hears two ninja following them.

"_Hinata-chan, slowly reach into your holder and pull out the scroll. Don't give them any reason to attack, so act very calm."_ He says as she nods her head and slowly reaches back to her holder. The two ninja on the nearby roof prepare to make hand signs, but relax as they see the scroll being pulled out. She goes to hand it to him as he puts his hand up and says:

"_You hang onto it. The Kazekage will trust you more, since you have the headband." _She again nods her head as they walk up to the building. They walk in the building and up to his office as Hinata knocks on the door.

"_Enter." _They hear from the other side of the door, although he apparently doesn't yell as Tsunade does. Hinata opens the door as they walk in and see the Kazekage sitting behind a desk. There is also a girl with dulled yellow, spiky hair pulled up into four different ponytails, dark purple eyes, and a humungous fan on her back. She is wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt that is kind of low cut, with fishnet underneath it that runs down her arms and makes a pair of fingerless gloves along with a black miniskirt and blue ninja sandals. Standing beside her is a guy with purple paint on his face with black eyes and has some kind of humungous pack on his back, but it's brown and has fuzzy, brown stuff sticking out of the top. He is wearing a black hood over his head, so you can't see his hair, along with a long sleeve jacket on that stops at his waist, over a black shirt with black, fingerless gloves, black pants and blue ninja sandals.

"_Hey, Hinata. We weren't expecting you till tomorrow. So this is the hired assassin, huh?" _the girl asks.

"_Hi, Temari-san. Yes, this is Kitsune. But how did-"_ Hinata asks getting cut off by the hooded guy saying:

"_Your Hokage sent a message earlier telling us about him. I'm Kankuro, by the way. And that was my overly blunt sister, Temari. And he is my brother, Garra, the Kazekage." _

"_Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, Kazekage-sama." _Kitsune says bowing a little.

"_You don't have to be so formal. You can just call us Temari and Kankuro." _Temari says.

"_I am Lord Kazekage." _Garra says as Kitsune nods his head.

"_Hinata-chan, would you please hand Lord Kazekage the scroll we brought." _He says turning towards her as she nods her head and hands him the scroll.

"_Something else to read." _He says grumbling as Temari laughs and says:

"_That's his way of saying thank you." _

"_You're welcome." _Hinata says.

"_By the way, how are you?" _Temari asks.

"_Fine. And you?" _Hinata says.

"_I'm knocked up." _She says as Hinata's mouth flies open and she asks:

"_By Shikamaru?"_

"_Who else is there? I've only had sex with him." _Temari says.

"_Does Shikamaru-kun know?" _Hinata asks closing her mouth.

"_Not yet. I'm planning on going there to tell him sometime." _Temari says.

"_Well you are welcome to come with us, if you like." _Kitsune says.

"_Thanks, but I'll come later. If I go back with you, then it won't be a surprise. He'll expect it. But if I go back alone. Well, I would just rather go alone. No offense." _Temari says. **'Poor Shikamaru! He's about to get the surprise of his life.' **Kitsune thinks as he says:

"_None taken."_

"_Aren't you Suna's ambassador?" _Hinata asks overcoming her shock.

"_That's right. I forgot about that. I'm supposed to go to Konoha to help with the Chunin Exams. Oh, well. I guess you'll be able to see his reaction after all." _She says.

"_I guess." _Kitsune says confused.

"_She lives for an audience." _Kankuro says trying to explain as Kitsune nods his head and says:

"_Not trying to be rude. But we need to find a room for the night." _

"_Of course. We understand completely. You are dismissed." _Lord Kazekage says. Kitsune and Hinata nod their heads as Temari asks:

"_When are you leaving?" _

"_In the morning." _Kitsune responds as Hinata looks at him with a dreadful look on her face.

"_You're not going to stay for a day or two like the others?" _Kankuro asks.

"_We have other business to attend to back in the village. I would rather not put it off." _Kitsune says as Hinata sighs. **'I was hoping to have a little more time. Oh well.' **She thinks as the Kazekage says:

"_Of course. I will read the scroll and send a reply back in a few days." _Again they nod their heads as they turn around and walk towards the door. Kitsune opens the door and allows Hinata to walk through it, him following. As soon as he shuts the door Temari says:

"_Did you see him open the door for her? Shikamaru doesn't even do that." _

"_I can understand why." _Kankuro says.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Temari asks narrowing her eyes as she looks at him.

* * *

Hinata and Kitsune go to the nearest hotel and pay for a room. They find their room and walk in as Hinata puts her pack down beside a couch.

"_Why don't you go take a bath while I go buy us some food for supper." _Kitsune says.

"_Okay." _She agrees seeing as she was sticky from sweating while running all day. He nods his head as he walks out the door and she turns to look for the bathroom. She finds it in the bedroom as she walks towards it and closes the door behind her. When she finishes her bath she dries her hair and puts on her clothes. She notices the lower end of the bed in front of her as she then walks back out into the kitchen and sees Kitsune standing by the table with food on it. She grins as she asks:

"_How long have you been back?" _

"_I just got back a few minutes ago. I figured I would give you some privacy." _He says as she sits down at the table. He then says:

"_Now, I'm going to take a bath while you eat. Stay in here. No peeking."_ She smiles as she says:

"_I'll stay right here. Promise." _He eyes her for a second before walking off towards the bathroom. After a littles while she gets through eating and decides to take her pack into the bedroom. She puts the food in the fridge, walks out of the kitchen, turns the light off as she walks over to the couch and picks up her pack. She then proceeds towards the bedroom. When she walks in she notices the lights are off as she goes between the bed and the bathroom door, over to the window. She places her pack below it and notices the blinds are drawn as Kitsune says:

"_I thought you promised to stay in the kitchen." _She gasps as she turns around and says:

"_I like my pack in the same room as I'm in. Where are you anyways?" _He reaches his hand out and runs the back of his fingers across her left cheek as he says:

"_Right in front of you." _the butterflies come back as she asks:

"_Jacket on or off?" _

"_You tell me." _he says as she reaches her right hand out and touches bare skin. She runs her hand across it as she recognizes his chest muscles. She then runs her hand up to his neck as he freezes a little and she remembers not to touch his face, so she runs her hand over his shoulder and down his arm.

"_Well?" _he asks as he runs his fingertips down her neck and arm.

"_Definitely off." _She says as her voice gives a little. The butterflies turn into hummingbirds as she takes a step towards him.

"_We aren't leaving at dawn again, are we?" _She asks. He grins and says:

"_Hmm…I guess I can make an exception." _As he takes a step forward.

"_I can't see anything again. So if you want a kiss, you're going to ha-"_she says as he bends down and kisses her, cutting her of. She wraps her arms around his neck again as he places his around her waist. She walks backward, pulling him with her as she reaches the bed and lays down, pulling him down with her again. A small moan escapes her throat as he starts kissing her neck again and he laughs a little. **'I haven't ever felt this way before, not even with Naruto-kun. I just wish the others would understand! GOD! I can't think with him this close!' **she thinks as his lips finds her again.

"_Hinata-chan?" _Kitsune says rising up a little.

"_Hmm?" _she asks, her brain still not functioning properly.

"_I don't want you do anything you don't want to." _He says. She smiles as she says:

"_I'll let you know if I want you to stop."_ He grins as he leans back down and finds her lips again.

* * *

HEHEHE! That's it! Chapter Eight! Please review and don't hate me! Either Chapter Nine or Ten Hinata will find out who Kitsune really is! I'll have to see how it plays out! Anywho! Bye...for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, what do ya know! I actually finished another chapter! This chapter is actually a lot shorter than all the others! Please don't hate me! Enjoy!

THANK YOU: Kingkakashi! I went back and changed it!

* * *

Kitsune and Hinata are yet again running through the forest, only this time they running towards Konoha. It's about noon and they've been running for a few hours. Hinata glances at Kitsune as she remembers the night before. (Author's Note: I know this is going to sound bad to begin with, but please bear with me! I promise you it's not what it sounds like! I will never write about people having sex! Promise. The reason I put this in is I'm just trying to make a point here.)

**Flashback**

They are laying on the bed still kissing with her left leg twisted with his right one. His left hand is again intertwined with her right one, which are laying on the bed beside their heads. Suddenly Kitsune's right hand runs down her side as he reaches where her shirt ends. He starts pushing it up to her stomach as she says:

"_Okay, Kitsune-kun. Stop. I'm not…ready!" _a little embarrassed. But she smiles as he brings his hand back up to her face and says:

"_I'm sorry. I got carried away." _She places her free hand on his chest as she says:

"_Thank you. For listening to me." _

"_I told you I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." _He says as he kisses her again.

**End Flashback**

'**I don't know how we managed to do nothing but make out. But I enjoyed it! I will never turn on another light as long as he's around!' **she thinks as Kitsune suddenly says:

"_Hinata-chan. We are being followed." _

"_Do you know who it is?" _she asks turning serious.

"_No. But there's two of them." _He says as she asks:

"_What are we going to do?" _

"_We'll act oblivious, for now. If they don't attack before we make camp, then we'll attack them at sun down." _He whispers. She nods her head as they continue running. After a few hours they take a small break as Hinata catches her breath.

"_HINATA-CHAN!" _Kitsune yells as she jumps to her feet and two people jump down out of the trees in front of them. One is a female with shoulder-length green hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing short sleeve yellow shirt, light brown pants and blue ninja sandals. The other one is a guy with ear length black hair and light blue eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless dark brown shirt with black pants and blue ninja sandals.

"_Give us all of your money and belongings. And nobody gets hurt." _The guy says stopping about five feet away from Kitsune and Hinata. They exchange a glace as Hinata says:

"_I'm sorry. But we can't do that." _

"_Why do they always have to be difficult." _The girl says as she runs at Hinata and the guy runs at Kitsune.

"_You really don't want to do this." _Kitsune says as the guy takes out a kunai and swipes at him.

"_Isn't that my line?" _the guy asks as Kitsune dodges the attack. He then hits the guy in the stomach and sends him flying backwards a few feet. The guy stands up, wipes blood off of his mouth, and he charges at him again as Kitsune again dodges his attack. The girl is watching their fight out of the corner of her eye as she attacks Hinata. She punches at her as she dodges and deflects them.

"_BYAKUGAN!' _Hinata yells as the veins beside her eyes become visible. **'Holy shit! This isn't good. I'd better end this. And quick!' **the girl thinks as she jumps back up into the trees. She then throws every kunai and shuriken she has. Hinata deflects them all as the last one blows up_._** 'A paper bomb?'** Hinata thinks as she coughs because of all the smoke. The girl smiles as she jumps down a few feet behind Hinata. She then does hand signs and yells out:

"_NINJA ART: PEIRCING THUNDER!" _as a bolt of lightening comes straight at Hinata. **'SHIT! I have no choice.' **Kitsune thinks as he disappears and the guy stops charging, looking around. The guy stiffens up as Kitsune appears behind him, katana in hand, places it at guy's throat and slits it. He then runs over to where Hinata and the girl are fighting and jumps in front of her just as the lightening bolt hits him right in the chest. He does a few hand signs as he yells out:

"_NINJA ART: DEVIL'S HELL!" _the girl's eyes go big as shackles appear on her wrists, attached to the ground, holding her in place. Just then purple flames engulf the girl as she screams bloody murder, then falls to the ground dead as the flames and shackles disappear.

"_Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" _Kitsune asks. She shakes her head as she asks:

"_Yes, Kitsune-kun. I'm fine. Are you?" _Kitsune opens his mouth to respond as he starts coughing up a lot of blood and collapses on the ground as Hinata yells out:

"_KITSUNE-KUN!?" _she turns him over on his back as she sees a bloody hole on the right side of his chest. **'Thank goodness, it didn't hit his heart. Good thing I asked Sakura-chan to teach me medical ninjustsu.' **Hinata thinks as she starts healing him. After a few minutes she stops as she thinks** 'That's the best I can do. At least he won't die. I can't carry him all the way to Konoha so I guess I'll take him to that little abandoned house we past a few minutes ago and wait for him to gain consciousness. Then I'll dress his wound. I'll have to take his jacket and shirt off for that, but I hope he understands.'** As she picks him up and starts off towards the house. When she gets there she lays him on the floor as she takes his jacket off and lays it off to the side. When she turns back around, she grabs his shirt as she looks at his face and immediately goes into shock. Her hands slap over her mouth as she gasps and whispers:

"_Naruto-kun?" _As tears slip down her tears. She shakes her head as she takes his shirt off and continues to dress his wound.

* * *

EWWW! A cliffhanger!Please don't hate me!Next chapter-Hinata's reaction! please review! Let me know how i'm doing! Please don't bitch me out! That scene actually wasn't as bad as i thought it would be, but for some people, it's still bad. So I'll leave my note up there for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi ya! I'm baaaack! Here it is, chapter 10!

unknownfox- I updated, so you can stop hating me now! Right?

loki09 aka ttre208- Here is the answers to the big questions, i think.

mommymira- I don't know what i did to change your mind, but cool! Thank you all for the reviews! By the way, if you've heard some of this before, i promise i wasn't trying to copyright anyone's ideas. Apparently i liked the idea!

I'll shut up now! Enjoy!

* * *

Kitsune opens his eyes as he sees a roof over his head. He remembers what happened as he feels something missing. His eyes get big as his right hand shoots up to his face and finds it bare.

"_Shit!" _he whispers as Hinata says:

"_I had to take your jacket and shirt off so I could dress your wound." _He turns his head and sees her sitting on her knees, leaning up against the wall. He sits up as he notices wrappings across his chest. He sighs as she asks:

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_Because, I didn't expect this to happen." _He says looking at the floor.

"_So, you were never going to tel-"_

"_Not this. I mean still having feelings for you! Yes, I was planning on telling you. I just had to figure out how. I didn't want to freak you out." _He says cutting her off.

"_What do you mean still having feelings for me?" _she asks confused. He sighs as he looks up at her and says:

"_I've always liked you, Hinata. In fact, I fell in love with you years ago. And I knew how you felt about me, but I didn't want to drag you into the same mess I was in. I didn't want the villagers threatening you and chasing you home. So, instead of telling you, I acted like I liked Sakura. Knowing that she would never like me back." _She smiles a little as she wipes a tear off of her cheek as she asks:

"_You…love me?" _

"_Very much." _He says as she gets up and walks over to him. She sits down in front of him as he asks:

"_Are you angry?" _

"_Of course not. I just spent five days with guy I'm in love with. I'm the happiest person in the world right now." _She says smiling at him. He grins a little as he says:

"_I guess I should have told you sooner." _

"_It would have been nice to have a warning." _She says jokingly. He reaches out and wipes a tear out of the corner of her eye as he says:

"_Sorry." _

"_How's your wound?" _she asks a few seconds later.

"_It's fine. And yours?" _he asks as he places his hand back beside him. She grins as she says:

"_It's completely healed, now that I know it's you." _(Author's Note: She has no physical wound. He's talking about her heart!)

"_Can I ask you a question?" _she asks.

"_Yes." _He says.

"_What happened to you that day, in the clearing?"_

"_Well, I was fighting Akatsuki and I knew I didn't have time to mess around. So I decided to use the RasenShuriken, but this time I applied my Sage Techniques and Kyuubi's chakra to it. It worked to begin with, but then it backfired and I was sent flying backwards into the forest. I hit a tree and passed out and when I woke up I was in the Rainfall Village. This old guy named Kenza had found me and brought me with him. After that I started traveling around from town to town, or village to village, seeing if there was any older people who didn't have any kids and wanted to pass down their learning. I was lucky I found a few." _He says.

"_I guess you answered my next question. But, what happened to your hair?" _she asks.

"_Oh that. After I woke up in Kenza's house I noticed that my hair had red tips, my eyes were rimmed in red, my whiskers were deeper, and my canines were way sharper. So I think the Kyuubi's chakra has some side effects." _He says as she nods her head.

"_Naruto-kun, I won't tell anyone if you like." _She says.

"_I would appreciate that." _he says.

"_So does this mean that you'll stay in the village?" _she asks. He sighs as she says:

"_Hinata-chan, I can't live there. I swore that I would never go there, but I did. But I can't stay there. I just can't." _

"_So then you are going to leave?" _she asks.

"_Only for a little while. I'll co-"_

"_Will you take me with you? I don't want to stay there. Not without you." _she says cutting him off.

"_Are you sure?" _he asks.

"_I want to be with you." _she says as she reaches up and places her left hand on his cheek.

"_I can't take you with me, because then Konoha will come after me. But if I leave and then you leave a few days later, then they will think that you left on your on accord. But you will be listed as a missing Nin." _He says as she caresses his face.

"_I want to be with you. I don't care about anything else." _She says as he places his hand on her left arm.

"_If you are sure." _He says.

"_I am positive." _She says as she leans forward and kisses him, softly and he places his hand on her right cheek.

"_I told you if you tried seducing me when you're sober it would work." _He says when they break for air. She blushes as she says:

"_I wasn't trying to seduce you." _

"_I know. So, have you got you're argument figured out?" _he asks.

"_As well as I can." _She says. He grins again as he says:

"_Don't worry so much, I'll be there with you." _she smiles at this as she nods her head.

"_So, how long was I out?" _he asks.

"_About a day. But you had a hole through your right lung." _She says.

"_What time of day is it?" _he asks.

"_A little after noon, I think." _She says.

"_Okay. If we leave in the morning we should make it back to the village a day early." _He says.

"_Why do you like being early?" _she asks.

"_Because my sensei was always late." _He says as she laughs a little.

"_You shouldn't be so hard on him." _She says.

"_Yeah, I know. But it's fun." _He says grinning his famous foxy grin.

"_I am so glad you came back." _She says.

"_So am I." _he says as he places his hand on her neck again and runs his thumb over her cheek again. She blushes as she says:

"_I love you, Naruto-kun!" _as she wraps her arms around his waist and places her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head as he says:

"_I love you, too Hinata-chan!" _as she smiles and he pulls her towards the nearest wall. He leans up against it as she asks:

"_We are leaving first thing in the morning?" _

"_Yes. We will discuss the details of our plan when we get back to Konoha." _He says nodding his head.

"_Well, I'm going to take a nap." _She says as she snuggles closer to him as he laughs saying:

"_Alright." _**'She took that better than I thought she would. I like it better this way. Now I don't feel like I'm lying to her.' **he thinks as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"_Are you sure you're okay to run?" _Hinata asks as they walk out of the abandoned house.

"_I'm sure. I'm completely healed." _He says, wearing his jacket again.

"_You ready?" _he asks a few seconds later. She nods her head as they take off running through the forest again.

"_You think you'll be able to call me Kitsune again?" _he asks a little while later.

"_I think I can, Kitsune-kun." _She says glancing at him, smiling. He looks at her, grinning as he says:

"_That's my girl!" _playfully. About sundown they make it to the forest right in front of the gates as they stop.

"_Here we go. You ready?" _he asks. She wraps her arm around his waist as she says:

"_Ready when you are." _He grins as he places his arm around her neck and they walk towards the gates. This time they aren't stopped by the guards. They walk straight through as they receive lots of stares from the guards. When they walk inside the village the crowd, again separates letting them by. They reform behind them as they start whispering.

"_You sure you don't mind the whispering?" _he asks.

"_I'm in my safe haven. I don't mind." _she says smiling as he kisses the top of her head, which stirs up more whispering. They walk to the Hokage Tower and walk up to the office. They stop at the door as Kitsune knocks.

"_WHO THE HELL IS IT!" _they hear Lady Tsunade answer. He just grins as he opens the door and they walk in.

* * *

Don't hate me! Please review! Next Chapter-Hinata faces her father! But will her so-called fiancee be there? Read to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Shout outs:

yuu1202-I don't understand what you mean by not dragging out Hinata dating or marring him? I'm just a little confused. Please explain. And it's nice to know someone agrees with me! Thank you!

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]-I AM NOT A SON OF A BITCH! I AM A SMARTASS BITCH! I AM A GIRL! SO PLEASE GET IT RIGHT! AND PLEASE DO NOT CUSS ME OUT AGAIN! Thank you.

ShadowFaux-Thank you for correcting me! I will go back and fix that! And, please don't take this the wrong way, but I like writting in the present tense. It's like it's happening as you read it! That sounded dumb!

ZaBuchar-Yes, the ANBU comment was the last straw. I'm sorry I didn't explain that better.

Rose Tiger-I'm sorry! I can't do that! You see there was going to be a sequel, until my dad told me that our internet is going to be temporarily cut off Monday. So i'm tyring to get all the chapters written and uploaded before then. Wish me luck!

Thank you all for the reviews! Now I shall shutith upith!(Don't ask! I plead insanity!)

* * *

Lady Tsunade is sitting behind her desk as the door opens and in walks Kitsune and Hinata.

"_You're back early. How was your mission?" _she asks, calming down.

"_It was fine. We ran into some bandits, but we took care of it. Lord Kazekage said he would reply in a few days." _Kitsune says.

"_I see. Very good! Well, here's your money for the mission." _She says extending it towards him. He walks towards her and takes the money, as he gives Hinata her part.

"_Thank you." _he says as he puts it in his pocket, inside his jacket.

"_You're dismissed." _She says as she turns around and looks out the window. They walk out as Hinata asks:

"_Hyuuga Compound?" _Kitsune nods his head as they walk out of the building.

"_Could I put my pack in the apartment?" _she asks.

"_I guess so." _He says as he places his arm around her neck again. They walk off towards the apartment as Kitsune asks:

"_Is there anything you need to get from your house?" _

"_No. I don't want anything from there." _She says as he nods his head.

"_HEY! Hinata!" _she looks to her right as she sees Tenten, Lee, and Neji walking up to them. **'I was hoping I wouldn't run into anyone! I should've known that was impossible!' **she thinks as she says:

"_Hi Tenten-chan." _

"_You guys area back early." _Lee says.

"_Yeah, I know." _Hinata says.

"_So, how was the mission? Anything happen?" _Tenten asks.

"_Not really." _Kitsune replies.

"_Oh. That's good, I guess." _She says.

"_So, Kitsune. You want to spar?" _Lee spars.

"_NO! Lee-kun. Please don't!" _Hinata says. Lee looks at her as Kitsune says:

"_I have to agree with Hinata-chan! I don't want to hurt you." _

"_oh, okay." _Lee says.

"_Sheesh, Lee! He's a hired assassin, for God's sake! If they weren't going to stop you I was!" _Tenten says.

"_You shouldn't challenge every new person you meet." _Neji says.

"_HEY! YOU'RE BACK!" _They hear as Ino and Sakura walk up.

"_Yeah." _Tenten says.

"_What's wrong with Lee now?" _Ino asks.

"_We won't let him spar with Kitsune." _Neji says.

"_Are you an idiot! He could totally beat the crap out of you. I've seen him fight!" _Ino exclaims. This makes him sink deeper into depression.

"_They don't mean anything by it Lee-sama. It's just I've had a lot more training than you have. I'm sure you are a master in Taijustsu!" _Kitsune says as a smile flashes on his face as he says:

"_You are right! Thank you Kitsune." _

"_You are welcome!" _Kitsune says as Lee stands straight up.

"_I am going to find Gai-sensei. He will spar with me!" _he says as he runs off screaming:

"_GAI-SENSEI!" _

"_That was nice of you, Kitsune!" _Sakura says.

"_Yeah well." _He says as Ino asks:

"_So, where are you guys going?" _

"_To the Hyuuga Compound. I have to tell Hiashi that I'm moving out! Though he's probably already heard." _Hinata says.

"_Everything will be fine! I'll be there with you." _Kitsune says seeing the seriousness on her face. She smiles as Neji says.

"_Hinata. There is something you should know." _

"_That head clan's son is there." _Tenten says.

"_I kind of figured he would be." _Hinata says as she sighs.

"_Remember your argument?" _Kitsune asks. She nods her head as he cups her chin in his hand and pulls her face up to look at him. Sakura and Ino are burning with envy that she gets to be sooo close to him.

"_Everything will be fine." _He repeats as she exhales and says:

"_Let's get this over with, please." _Kitsune nods his head as he says:

"_Excuse us." _

"_Good luck." _Tenten says as they walk off.

* * *

Hiashi, Hanabi, and Cazi clan head's son is sitting in the living room talking. The clan head's son is about Hinata's age with mid-neck brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a green shirt with a brown, long sleeve shirt over it along with brown pants and blue ninja sandals. (Author's Plea: If you have a better description in mind, Please let me know! I'm running out of ideas!)

"_I am sorry, but my daughter, Hinata, Is out on a mission right now. She should be back some time soon." _Hiashi says.

"_I understand." _The clan head's son says.

"_If you like, you can stay here for the night." _Hiashi says.

"_That's all right. I have already made accommodations at a local hotel." _He says. That's when Hinata and Kitsune walk in as Hinata says:

"_I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we just got back." _

"_It's quite alright. Who is he?" _The clan head's son says as he stands up.

"_Kitsune." _He says.

"_Cazi Youru" _the clan head's son replies.

"_What is he doing here?" _Hiashi asks.

"_I asked him to come. Is that a problem?" _Hinata asks.

"_Not at all. Won't you have a seat?" _Youru asks, gesturing towards the couch.

"_I'm afraid I won't stay long. I came here to tell Hiashi something, but I guess I need to explain something to you as well." _Hinata says. Kitsune grabs her hand as he stands behind her, knowing better than to get involved in this.

"_Of course." _He says as he sits.

"_I know that Hiashi accepted your proposal, but I can not marry you. I told him I wasn't going to marry anyone, but he didn't listen. I am sorry that you came all this way for nothing, but he accepted your proposal without my knowledge." _She says. Youru sits there in silence as Hiashi says:

"_How dare you! You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan and name! You WILL marry him! And that's final!" _

"_Or what? You're going to disown me?" _Hinata asks.

"_I just might!" _Hiashi says.

"_FINE! I don't care anymore. I've put up with your shit for eighteen years and I've had about enough. Every word that ever came out of your mouth was an insult. You always told me not to be a burden. Well, I've had it. I'm moving out of here and moving in with Kitsune-kun. As far as I am concerned, you only have one daughter, Hanabi." _Hinata says.

"_Now, wait a minute! I certainly didn't mean to cause-"_

"_Youru-kun, you didn't do anything, but set me free. I've been thinking about moving out for years, but couldn't. So you see, all you've done is give me a ticket out of Hell!" _Hinata says cutting him off, still staring at Hiashi.

"_I see. If you do not wish to marry me, then I will not force you to. Truthfully, I don't want to get married either. But I thought if you were willing to, that I would go through with it. But I guess…" _he says trailing off.

"_SHE WILL MARRY YOU!" _Hiashi says.

"_No, she will not! There will be no wedding! And that's final! And you should be ashamed of how you've treated her. Forcing her into a marriage she obviously doesn't want any part of." _Youru says as Hiashi looks at him.

"_Tell me something, Hinata. Are all the Hyuugas like him?" _He asks as he stands up.

"_Only the Main Branch. The Branch family are more considerate of others feelings." _Hinata says. He nods his head as he says:

"_Then, I'm afraid there will be no peace agreement. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." _Youru says.

"_Me too." _She says as he nods his head and walks out of the room. Hiashi looks back at Hinata as he says:

"_You just cost this clan a very important peace agreement." _

"_This is your fault. You shouldn't have accepted the proposal."_ Hinata says.

"_THE CLAN IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ONE PERSON!" _Hiashi yells.

"_FINE! I don't want anything to do with you or this clan! I am no longer a Hyuuga!" _she says.

"_But, Hinata?" _Hanabi says as Hiashi yells:

"_SHUT UP HANABI!" _

"_Don't yell at her like that." _Hinata says.

"_You are no longer my daughter or a Hyuuga! So you will not tell me how to treat her in my house!" _Hiashi says.

"_Hanabi, when you get about my age, you'll find out why I'm doing this! Unless you turn out like HIM!" _Hinata says staring at him.

"_Get out of MY house! All of your stuff will be given to Hanabi!" _Hiashi says

"_Fine by me! I don't want to remember where I came from!" _Hinata says as she turns around and walks out of the front door, Kitsune following her. She stops as she gets outside and exhales.

"_Are you alright?" _he asks as he walks up beside her and she smiles saying:

"_I'm fine! A little hungry though." _He laughs as he nods his head and they walk off towards a restaurant.

* * *

Kitsune and Hinata are walking back from a restaurant after eating. Well, actually Hinata ate while Kitsune watched her. But, you get the point. Hinata has her arm around his waist and he has his arm around her neck again as they walk back to their apartment.

"_Hey, Hinata. How are you doing?" _she looks to her right as she sees the senseis along with Lee standing there.

"_So, you did find Maito-sama." _Kitsune says. Lee grins as he says:

"_Yes! And I trained very effectively." _

"_Good to hear." _He says as Kurenai says:

"_Well?" _

"_I'm fine. And you?" _Hinata asks.

"_I'm fine. So is Asu." _Kurenai says.

"_That's good to hear." _Hinata says.

"_Who?" _Kitsune asks.

"_Asu is Kurenai and Asuma-sensei's son. He's about three now." _Hinata says.

"_Oh." _Kitsune says.

"_So, I heard that you went to talk to your father earlier." _Kurenai says.

"_Yes, I did." _Hinata says.

"_And?" _Kakashi asks.

"_I'm disowned. I am no longer part of the Hyuuga clan." _Hinata says.

"_I'm sorry to hear that." _Kakashi says.

"_I'm not. I was glad to hear Hiashi to say it. I'm finally free of him." _Hinata says.

"_What about the clan head's son?" _Kurenia asks as Kitsune laughs.

"_Actually he didn't want to get married either."_ Hinata says.

"_Oh." _Kurenai says.

"_You sure you don't want to spar? Just one round?" _Lee asks suddenly. Kitsune laughs as Hinata says:

"_Lee-kun, Kitsune-kun is a lot stronger than you are. He's had a lot more training in a lot more different areas. I don't think it's a good idea." _

"_She is right. It is not a good idea. I do not wish to hurt you." _Kitsune says.

"_Besides, he promised Lady Hokage that he wouldn't harm anyone in the village." _Hinata says.

"_This is because I only have training in Taijustsu isn't it." _Lee asks getting depressed again.

"_Sigh…No. This is because I have been trained to kill people as quickly and quietly as possible! Lee-sama, you said that you are only trained in Taijustsu, correct?" _Kitsune asks as Lee nods his head.

"_Then you are a master at it are you not?" _Kitsune asks. Lee looks up as he nods his head.

"_So, if I had no training, or very little training in Taijustsu then I sure as hell wouldn't want to fight you. Do you understand?" _Kitsune asks calmly. Lee smiles as he says:

"_I understand!" _

"_And you will not ask me to spar you again, right?" _Kitsune asks.

"_Right!" _Lee says.

"_I'm glad we understand each other." _Kitsune says as Hinata laughs.

"_Shall train harder, in order to become a true master." _Lee says as he stands on his hands and starts walking off.

"_At least I thought we understood each other." _Kitsune says as he watches him walk off. Hinata laughs as she says:

"_Thank you." _he looks at her as he says:

"_For what?" _

"_For saying that to Lee. And for going with me earlier." _She says. He grins as he says:

"_Your welcome. Come on, you've been running all day. You're probably tired." _She nods her head as she says:

"_I'll see you later, Kuren__ai-sensei." _As she nods her head and they walk off towards their apartment, once again.

* * *

Please review! Nicely! Next chapter-They make their plans! But will they follow through? Hmmm...


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is! The Final Chapter! Shout outs:

ZaBuchar-You're probably right, but I just felt like putting that.

Rose Tiger-Thank you again. For correcting me, again. I can't believe i spelled that wrong. Anyways. Thanks.

Thank you all for reviewing. And anyone who has added this as your favorite story or me as your favorite artist! If any of you could tell me what the heck a story alert is i would be much obliged. I think i know, but i'm not really sure! Anywho, I'm shutting up! Enjoy!

* * *

They walk in their apartment as Kitsune says:

"_Hinata-chan?" _

"_Hm?" _she asks as she turns toward him.

"_We need to talk." _He says. She nods her head as she sits down on the couch, facing him.

"_I am leaving tomorrow." _He says.

"_How long do I have to wait?" _she asks.

"_Wait about two days, before coming to find me. And make sure you are not followed." _He says.

"_Where will you be?" _she asks.

"_I'll go to the nearest town and get a room at the first hotel I come to." _He says as she nods her head. She frowns a little as he says:

"_We'll see each other in a few days." _

"_I know, but I just got you back." _She says as she stands up and walks up to him.

"_I promise you, I will be waiting for you in the nearest town." _He says.

"_But what if I can't leave in two days?" _she asks. He grins as he says:

"_Then I will still be in the town, waiting for you. I won't leave until you are by my side." _She smiles as she says:

"_Okay." _She then reaches up to where his jacket is fastened around his neck as she asks:

"_Can I?" _he nods his head as she unfastens it and slips it over his head. The hood falls behind his head as she starts pushing the sleeves off of his shoulders and down his arms. She then throws it on the couch and places her arms on his shoulders as she interlaces her fingers behind his head. He grins as she leans up and kisses him. He places his hands on her waist as he pulls her to his chest. She laughs as he starts kissing her cheek, working his way down to her neck again.

"_That's why." _Hinata whispers.

"_Why what?" _Kitsune asks as he kisses her neck.

"_Why I felt so attracted to you." _she says as he brings his face in front of hers.

"_I guess we really were meant for each other." _he says as he leans his forehead on hers. She smiles as she says:

"_I could have told you that." _He laughs as she leans back down.

"_My legs are getting tired." _She says as he leans down and kisses her. She then starts turning away from the couch, him turning with her, still kissing. As soon as his back is towards the couch she steps forwards causing him to walk backwards. After a few steps she grins as she pushes him backwards and he falls on the couch. He looks up at her as she sits on his waist, facing him again. She places her hands on his shoulders as she leans towards him and says:

"_I believe this is me trying to seduce you." _mockingly. He laughs as he says:

"_All right. I apologize for falsely accusing you of trying to seduce me." _

"_Thank you." _she says smiling and now blushing. She then goes to get up as he grabs her ankle and says:

"_You started this." _Quoting her.

"_And perhaps I'll finish it. Later." _She says quoting him back. He grins as he shakes his head. She looks at him confused as he turns and lifts her up. This time she falls backwards on to the couch with Kitsune leaning over her. He grins that foxy grin of his as he leans down and kisses her again.

"_This is one thing I'm going to miss when you leave." _She says when they break for air.

"_I'll make up for it when you come find me." _he says as she smiles.

"_Promise?" _she asks. He grins as he says:

"_Promise. As long as you remember something for me."_

"_What?" _she asks. He puts his face inches in front of hers and whispers:

"_Always remember the love I have for you." _

"_If you remember mine." _She says.

"_Deal." _He says as he seals it with another kiss.

* * *

Hinata is walking through the village after training all day. She sighs as she thinks** 'It's been two days since Naruto-kun left. Tonight is the night I will leave. I hope the others understand. I can't live without him, now that we are this close.' **she remembers something as she runs her hand down into her left pocket and pulls out a piece of folded up paper. She unfolds it and reads what it says.

**Hinata-Chan, **

**I will see you in a few days. **

**Never forget the love we share. **

**Yours For Eternity, **

**Kitsune**

She smiles as she folds the paper back up and replaces it in her pocket.** 'I've read this a thousand times since I found it on the table the day he left. I wonder when Naruto-kun became such a romantic. I don't care, I like it.' **She thinks as she looks up and sees Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee standing in front of her. She smiles as she walks up to them saying:

"_Hi you guys." _They turn towards her as Ino says:

"_Hi, Hinata."_

"_What are you doing here Shikamaru-kun? I thought you would be with the proctors?" _Hinata asks.

"He's b_eing lazy as always." _Temari says from behind Shikamaru just as he is about to respond.

"_It's your fault." _He says as he turns towards her.

"_How is it my fault?" _She asks.

"_Because we have to wait on you to arrive before we can do anything else. I might be lazy, but at least I'm on time. Troublesome." _He says, whispering the last word.

"_I may be troublesome, but apparently you like it since you are dating and having sex with me." _she says. Shikamaru sighs as he says:

"_Don't broadcast our personal life like that. It's nobody else's business." _

"_They are going to find out anyways." _She says

"_How are they going to find out if you don't tell them?" _Shikamaru asks.

"_Because I'm pregnant you baka!" _she says. Shikamaru stiffens up as Ino, Tenten, and Lee gasp, and Chouji stops stuffing his mouth full of chips.

"_Your… pregnant?" _Shikamaru asks not really wanting to believe it.

"_Don't tell me you can't hear." _Temari says as Shikamaru falls to the ground. Temari rolls her eyes as she says:

"_I figured that would be his reaction. …HEY, Hinata!" _as she steps over him and walks over to her.

"_Hi, Temari-san." _Hinata says as Ino and Chouji help their passed out teammate off the ground.

"_I told you I would come in a few days to tell him." _She says as Tenten asks:

"_You already knew?" _

"_I told Hinata when she and Kitsune came to the village. By the way, where is he?" _Temari asks looking around.

"_He left. Two days ago." _Hinata says.

"_Hmm. That's too bad. I bet he would have loved to see this. You alright?" _Temari asks as she notices Hinata looking a little upset.

"_I'm…okay." _She says forcing herself to smile a little.

"_I'm sure he'll come back." _Tenten says.

"_I know. But I still miss him." _Hinata says.

"_I know how you feel." _Ino says as Hinata laughs a little.

"_Sigh…Well I guess I need to get him home and tell his parents. I'll see you guys later." _She says as she grabs Shikamaru by the collar and starts dragging him off. Ino and Chouji run behind her yelling at her to be more careful as Hinata laughs.

"_You know, Neji has been worried about you. How are you holding up?" _Tenten asks.

"_I'm holding." _She replies as Tenten smiles and says:

"_I know you liked him. I could tell when you were together." _

"_Yeah. He's a nice guy. I've never felt this way about anyone." _Hinata says.

"_Not even Naruto?" _Lee asks as Tenten gives him a glare.

"_Well, I was never this close with Naruto-kun. So, not even him." _She says as she notices the sun is setting.

"_No offense you guys but I've been training all day and I'm kind of tired." _Hinata says.

"_Sure. We'll see ya tomorrow." _Tenten says as she grabs the Lee and drags him off scolding him for asking that question. **'I'm sorry, Tenten-chan. But no you won't.' **She thinks as she walks off towards her apartment. When she gets there she goes and takes a bath. After her bath, she goes through her pack again, making sure she has everything. It is still too early when she gets done so she lies down on the bed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn't shut off. So she laid there thinking: **'It's only been two days and I already miss him. I don't think I can wait any longer. But if I leave now, I might get caught. So I have to wait until midnight. Then I will leave and go to find Naruto-kun. I can't believe this is real. After years of wishing for him to be alive, wishing I could be this close to him, it's actually happening. It feels like I'm dreaming. …I'm finally going to be with Naruto-kun. Forever.' **She smiles as the tiredness kicks in and she closes her eyes. When she opens them again it is around midnight. She stands up as she walks to the window, grabs her pack and looks out of it. She turns back around and walks out of the room. She leaves the apartment, but instead of going down the stairs, or over the rail, she stands on the rail as she jumps up on the roof. She lands on the roof as she starts running across the rooftops, towards the gates. As she comes to them she slows a little as she looks around for guards. She then runs up next to the wall as she applies chakra to her feet and she goes up it. As soon as she reaches the top she jumps off and lands on the ground. She leans up against the wall as she catches her breath. She then runs off towards the nearest town, to find Naruto.

* * *

Naruto is on a bed with his hands placed behind his head, looking at the ceiling. **'Maybe I shouldn't have involved Hinata-chan in this. Because of me she is leaving and becoming a missing Nin. I shouldn't have gotten involved with her. But…then again, could I have really kept my distance? Could I really have ignored her? Sigh…I really doubt it. Why do I feel like I just ruined her life?' **he thinks as he hears a knock on the door. He gets up and walks over to the door. He opens the door as he sees Hinata standing there. She looks up at him as she smiles. He backs up as she walks in the room and closes the door. She takes her pack off and throws it beside the bed as he asks:

"_Hinata-chan. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" _She unfastens his hood and slips it back over his head as she says:

"_Positive. I want to be with you." _

"_Once they find you are gone, you can never go back." _He says as she pushes his jacket off of his shoulders and pulls it off, throwing it on her pack.

"_I know." _She says as she places her hands her hands back on his shoulders.

"_And your fine with that?" _he asks. He places his hands on her neck as he runs his thumbs over her cheeks. She smiles as she says:

"_Naruto-kun, I have no life back in the village. My life is with you. I love you, remember?" _he smiles as he leans his head on hers, saying:

"_Yes, I remember."_

"_Then why are you asking all of these questions?" _she asks confused. He sighs as he says:

"_I feel as if I just hijacked your life and made it a whole lot worse." _

"_You've done nothing but set me free." _she asks.

"_Are you sure? We will always be running around. We will never have a normal life." _he asks.

"_I've always wanted to travel around and see other villages. And I've never had a normal life anyways. I want to be with. And that's final. What happened to you making up for being gone" _She says as she places her right hand on his face. He grins as he says:

"_Alright. I'll stop asking you questions." _

"_Good. Cause I've missed you."_ she says as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He laughs a little as she starts walking towards the bed, forcing him to walk backwards again. As soon as he gets to the bed she falls on him, as he falls backwards on the bed. They both fall on the bed as she leans over him.

"_You really must have missed me, huh?" _he asks. She grins as she leans down and kisses him again.

* * *

Kurenai is standing in the middle of a training ground as she sighs and says:

"_Where are they? It's not like them to be late." _

"_KURENAI-SENSEI!" _she looks up as she sees Kiba, with Akamaru, and Shino come running up.

"_There you guys are. Why are you-Wait a minute. Where is Hinata?" _she asks.

"_We went by her apartment to get her but the apartment is empty. It's like she was never there." _Kiba says.

"_You guys keep looking around the village. I'm going to talk with Lady Hokage." _Kurenai says. They nod their heads as they run off to get some help. Kurenai poofs in front of the Hokage tower and walks in. She knocks on the door of her office as Lady Tsunade screams:

"_WHAT NOW!" _Kurenai walks in as she sees all the proctors and Temari in there.

"_Oh, Kurenai. What is it?" _Lady Hokage asks.

"_I'm afraid_ _one of my students is missing." _Kurenai says.

"_What? Who?" _Lady Hokage asks. Kurenai opens her mouth to answer as Kiba, with Akamaru behind him, come running in as he says:

"_Kurenai-sensei! Bad news." _

"_What is it Kiba?" _she asks, all of them turning around to look at him.

"_Someone saw a girl around midnight running on the rooftops. A girl with long, dark hair and white eyes." _Kiba says.

"_Where was she headed?" _Lady Hokage asks. Kiba's face falls as he says:

"_Towards the gates." _

"_WHAT!"_"Lady Hokage screams.

"_Why would she-"_

"_OH COME ON! Think about it. Kitsune and Hinata were into each other. I mean really into each other. And he left, what- two days ago. Why do you think?." _Temari says as everyone looks at her.

"_She went to find him." _Kurenai says as Temari nods her head.

"_Kiba, you, Shino,and Kurenai will go and fi-"_

"_Don't bother. Even if you send them, she probably won't come back. Look, I haven't seen her this happy in three years. So, don't take this away from her. If she wants to be with Kitsune then let her. Hinata is a smart girl. She knows what she's doing." _Shikamaru says as Temari nods her head in agreement.

_"Sigh...Fine. I will leave her in peace."_ Lady Tsunade says.

* * *

Hinata wakes up lying on Kitsune's bare chest. She looks up at him as he says:

"_So you are finally awake." _She nods her head as he leans down and kisses her.

"_Do want some breakfast?" _he asks when they break. She nods her head as she sits up and stretches. He gets up and walks over to the fridge, his pants still on. He pulls out a thing of ramen and walks back to her as she grins and he hands it to her saying:

"_That's all you ever ate. So that's what I got you." _she willingly takes it as he offers her chopsticks and she takes them. She starts eating as he sits down beside her again.

"_So where are we going after this?"_ she asks after she swallows.

"_Well, first we have to get you some different clothes. These are to noticeable." _He says as he tugs at her shirt playfully.

"_Are they going to be the same color?" _she asks nodding to his pants.

"_Yes, they will be black. We don't want you to be recognizable." _he says. She nods her head as she asks:

"_Then?" _

"_Then, I will take you to meet Kenza. But you have to finish eating first." _She nods her head again as she continues eating. After a few minutes she gets done as she says:

"_I'm done eating. But I need to get ready." _he nods his head as she gets up and walks to the bathroom. He stands up as he puts his shirt and jacket back on. She walks back out as he walks up to her and asks:

"_You ready?" _she nods her head as he grabs her hand and says:

"_Alright, then. Time for us to find you new clothes." _She nods her head again as he opens the door and she walks out, him following.

* * *

Well, that's all. Like I said, there was going to be a sequel, but my internet is going to be temporarily cut off. So, I don't know what I'm going to do. Anywho, please review! Hey, that ryhmes. ...Ignore that last comment!


	13. Author's Note Need To Read! PLZ!

Okay, so my internet didn't get turned off, thank goodness! So I was able to put up a sequel. It's called _Kitsune and Vixen: Assassination Couple._ The reason I wrote this is because I got a review about my story ending unfinished and I figured that some people don't know about the sequel because they go around reading it without an account, like I use to do. (Not meaning to sound offense!)So I thought I would let you guys know that! Anywho, I just though I would let you know! AHH-I've already said that! I'm reapeating myself!......Adios Amigos!

~MehaandIruka~


End file.
